<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Despicable Me: Moments In Time by TheCinematicUniverseChannel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951437">Despicable Me: Moments In Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCinematicUniverseChannel/pseuds/TheCinematicUniverseChannel'>TheCinematicUniverseChannel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Michael Family Saga [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Despicable Me (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Family Drama, Supernatural Craziness, traumatic past</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCinematicUniverseChannel/pseuds/TheCinematicUniverseChannel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a death in the family takes the Gru family apart, a powerful gem could be the key to amending everything back together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felonius Gru/Lucy Wilde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Michael Family Saga [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Day Before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucy always hated these types of nights.</p><p>The ones where she has a pounding headache and can't go to sleep, no matter what she does.</p><p>She hated using the sleeping pills because by little chance she would almost be late.</p><p>She looked at the time.</p><p>Lucy: Ah, it's only 11:00 PM. I can't sleep in that late.</p><p>She slipped on her cute bunny slippers, and began to walk down the hallway.</p><p>When she got to the downstairs bathroom, she opened all the cabinets to find them.</p><p>She founded them and went back upstairs.</p><p>As she was doing that she noticed something off. The top bathroom lights were on.</p><p>She figured it was Edith, since she almost never asked to go to the bathroom. But she was hearing this weird dripping sound in there.</p><p>‘Who would think to take a shower this late.’ She thought.</p><p>She knocked quietly, nothing.</p><p>She went to her room to get a paper clip.</p><p>After fiddling around with the lock, she finally got it opened, and quickly opened the door.</p><p>What she saw made her heart stop.</p><p>One of her beloved girls, dead in the bathtub.</p><p>She screamed.</p><p>That morning</p><p>5:30 AM</p><p>Lucy woke up with a smile on her face. but she noticed Gru being the usual sleepy head he was.</p><p>Lucy: Time to wake up sweetie, we'll be late for work.</p><p>Gru pushed her aside, didn't want to be bothered, usually Gru on a Monday..</p><p>Lucy slammed a pillow on his head and got up to get changed.</p><p>Gru: Alright I'm up, happy?</p><p>Lucy: Yes, yes I am.</p><p>As she picked up her usual attire, same with Gru.</p><p>Lucy: Oh and remember we have that parent teacher conference with Margo’s teachers today.</p><p>Gru: Yes, yes I remember.</p><p>Lucy: Good.</p><p>As Lucy walked down the stairs to the kitchen, she expected Dru to be the only one not at the table, because he was possibly robbing a bank or something. But no, he was there along with a few minions.</p><p>Lucy: Morning Dru.</p><p>Dru: Oh, morning Lucy. Want some coffee?</p><p>Lucy: Sure, why not?</p><p>Lucy grabbed a coffee.</p><p>Lucy: So remember, don't do villainy at around 12ish to 1ish because me and Gru have a parent teacher conference around that time.</p><p>Dru: Who’s it for?</p><p>Lucy: Margo.</p><p>Dru literally spitted out his coffee, that was the loudest sound heard this morning so far.</p><p>Dru: Really?</p><p>Lucy: Yeah, why's that?</p><p>Dru: Nothing, just coffee was a bit hotter than I thought.</p><p>Lucy: Ok.</p><p>Gru walked into the room, putting his scarf on.</p><p>Gru: Morning Dru, why is there spilled coffee everywhere?</p><p>Dru: It was a bit hot.</p><p>Gru: Sure.</p><p>Dru: Quick question, how come everytime I do villain stuff, it's only you two that show up?</p><p>Gru: Because I made a deal with the AVL, that only me and Lucy can take care of you, if we don't you get sent to jail.</p><p>Dru: Ah, I get it now.</p><p>An hour later the three girls were up, being their usual perky selfs.</p><p>Lucy made the girls three pancakes with a cute little happy face of bacon on them.</p><p>Lucy: So how did you three sleep last night?</p><p>Edith: Good.</p><p>Agnes: Amazingly.</p><p>Margo: Good.</p><p>Lucy heard Margo’s trying and dry voice, her mother's senses activated. She turned around to Margo. But then she realized Margo was 13 for a few months now and now, almost half a year, voices can change, it's a part of growing up. She definitely knows, so she shrugged it off.</p><p>Gru volunteered to drive the girls today. But before he left, he said this to three minions.</p><p>Gru: Bob, Kevin, stuart. Make sure Dru doesn't get his suit on.</p><p>They saluted, and went away.</p><p>Lucy decided to walk to the AVL today, since it wasn't too far to the headquarters. As she was walking she realized that it was going to be a cloudy day, which she was happy about. She always loved cloudy days, the sun wasn't blasting in her eyes, rain wasn't making her dripping wet, it was just right.</p><p>About 15 minutes later, she made it to one of the many secret entrances to the avl, a movie theater. She walked into one of the theaters. Did a DNA test, and the chair flew up to the AVL blimp.</p><p>She walked into the entrance say good morning to everyone, and went into her office.</p><p>She took off her trench coat on her spare chair. And got to work on some villain detecting what she liked to call.</p><p>When Valerie became leader of the AVL, and stopped being a douchenod, she decided to have the chairs of people's offices be like flyers to the destination of the crime. Pretty clever idea, but it also meant some arrangement in specific rooms. Take Lucy's for example, she had to manually move some furniture to make room for a punching bag if she got bored, she people were allowed to add anything to their rooms.</p><p>An half an hour later, she got something on her radar, it looked like a spaceship, about to collide into the city.</p><p>With that, she pulled the lever, and her chair ejected from her office and was immediately replaced with another chair.</p><p>As she was flying, she saw Gru. flying along with her</p><p>When they landed on a rooftop, Lucy pulled out a pair of X Ray goggles to see what's in the ship.</p><p>Gru: Lucy relax, it's not like an alien is falling down.</p><p>Lucy: Yeah, they why does it look like a man who was on our wanted list for years finally coming back from the moon.</p><p>Gru: Wait is that...</p><p>Lucy: Yep my friend, it's vector, how do we stop the ship from crashing into the city.</p><p>Gru: Lucy, this is why I bring the suit with me to work.</p><p>Gru jumped off the rooftop, and selected flight mode, which made him fly.</p><p>Gru looked at the ship, and pulled out his freeze ray, and froze down a slide for the ship to slide on, and he flew to the bottom.</p><p>The ship went down the silde carefully, but gru activated sticky mode, and when the ship made contact with gru he physically stopped it with the sticky mode. Of course Gru was pushed back a little, but he still stopped it.</p><p>Lucy flew down there with a jetpack, amazed by what Gru did.</p><p>Lucy: How did you do that?</p><p>Gru: I modified the suit so the stickiness would be stronger, I suppose you should go in there and get Vector.</p><p>Lucy: On it sweetie</p><p>With that, she pushed a button which opened the loading bay and carefully walked in.</p><p>The ships architecture looked like something straight out of a Star Trek movie, Lucy wondered how he even built this with being on the moon.</p><p>Lucy: Hello, Vector, I'm agent Lucy Wilde of the AVL. You're gonna have to come with me.</p><p>Her voice echoed through the hallways which gave her goosebumps.</p><p>Lucy went to the main room, where she supposed he would be.</p><p>She slowly approached the chair that was in front of the glass, but she found nothing.</p><p>Then, she figured in every movie this is where the jumpscare happens, she turned around and fired a laser blast from her pistol. And not to her surprise, he was there.</p><p>Vector fired a few piranhas at her, but she dodged them all and threw the gun out of his hand, and punched him a few times.</p><p>Vector grabbed Lucy by the neck and threw her onto a railing on the side, landing on her back and fell on the other side</p><p>Vector: So Lucy, you found out it was me.</p><p>He walked up the stairs leading to Lucy.</p><p>Vector: You know, it was surprisingly easy to get back here, you be shocked by the things on the moon.</p><p>Lucy kicked him in the face, and slammed his head into the wall. Vector responded by pulling her hair, and punching her down the stairs, making her tumble down.</p><p>She karate chopped a part of the railing off, and hit Vector with it several times.</p><p>Then, he grabbed it, and threw Lucy off the railing, breaking the table this time.</p><p>Just then, Gru busted into the room, and flew toward Vector, kneeing him in the neck, then, he grabbed a spare lipstick taser that Lucy gave him, and shocked him.</p><p>Gru: Lucy, are you okay?</p><p>Lucy: Yeah, just a bit of back pain. We should get this guy to the AVL.</p><p>Gru: On it.</p><p>He tapped his headphones.</p><p>Gru: This is AgentGru, we have Vector, he was the one in the ship, come pick him up.</p><p>Gru and Lucy headed outside grabbing Vector just as they showed up.</p><p>They hopped on the copter and they headed back to the AVL.</p><p>When they got back inside, Valerie was at the front gate, amazed by their work.</p><p>Valerie: This is amazing, you guys finally caught vector, one of the most wanted AVL Villains, finally in our hands.</p><p>Lucy: Yeah, put him in a tight cell, we don't know what else he saw on the moon.</p><p>Valerie: Well, that's okay Lucy.</p><p>Lucy: Oh yeah and remember, we have to leave early today.</p><p>Valerie: I remember, I get it, family comes first with you two.</p><p>Lucy: Thanks.</p><p>Lucy spent the rest of her time there recovering from that back pain. Yeah, she had back pains on another mission. But nothing like this. It felt like she broke a Titanium metal.</p><p>Then, she began to feel weird, so she went to the bathroom to check on her back.</p><p>It was scratched up like crazy, and it was slightly bleeding.</p><p>Lucy was a survivalist expert, so she got some supply and bandaged up her back.</p><p>That afternoon, Gru and Lucy made it to the conference on time.</p><p>Mrs. Tulip: I'm very pleased that you two can make it.</p><p>Mrs. Tulip had black curled up hair, brown skin, and glasses.</p><p>Lucy: Ah, don't worry about it.</p><p>Mr. Cheney: Well, it's always a pleasure to have you here on time, for two spies.</p><p>Mr Cheney had brown short hair, blue eyes, and light skin.</p><p>Gru: Yeah, so why did you call this on such short notice?</p><p>Mr Cheney: Well, it's about Margo and the way she's been in her classes.</p><p>Gru and Lucy shared a confused expression, Margo looked the exact same to them.</p><p>Gru: What do you mean?</p><p>Mrs. Tulip: Well, she hasn't been interacting as much. She hasn't eaten much, she looks a lot paler, is what we're trying to say.</p><p>Lucy: What are you trying to say?</p><p>Tulip coughed nervously and had resistance in her voice.</p><p>Mrs Tulip: These are all signs of depression</p><p>Gru and Lucy turned their heads to each other, wide eyed.</p><p>Lucy: That doesn't make any sense, Margo looks the same she always had. She eats all of her food we put on her plate. She talks a lot at dinner, and she looks the same to us.</p><p>Mr Cheney: Well, what we see is based on our observations.</p><p>Gru: Are you calling us crazy?</p><p>Mr Cheney: No, we're not. We're just saying what we see and not necessarily what you see. We don’t see the world from everyone’s point of view, so we rarely know all sides of a story.</p><p>Lucy was trying to put the puzzle pieces together. It didn't make sense.</p><p>In the car, after the whole conversation. Gru and Lucy pulled up to the driveway.</p><p>Gru: Lucy, are you okay?</p><p>Lucy: Does it look like I'm okay. I can't believe what they're saying. She looks the same.</p><p>Gru: Well, people are tired when they go to school on a Monday, it's after the weekend.</p><p>Lucy: I get that.</p><p>Gru: Look, if it gets worse, or we notice something wrong with her, we'll do something about it.</p><p>Lucy sighed.</p><p>Lucy: Ok.</p><p>They got out of the car, but little did they know, they were too late.</p><p>That night</p><p>11:00 PM</p><p>The image she saw was horrendous to look at. Margo's own throat was slit open. There was a message saying "I didn't do it, IT did"</p><p>She was about to fall, but was caught by Gru, with the face determined to find what scared her.</p><p>Gru: Lucy, what's wrong?</p><p>Lucy pointed, and Gru froze at what he saw.</p><p>Kyle and Lucky came dashing around the hall to see what happened. Along with Agnes and Edith.</p><p>Gru and Lucy looked at each other. What would the kids think of this situation? Not good.</p><p>Agnes began to cry immediately, and Edith froze in place with tears in her eyes.</p><p>Dru came up from the elevator.</p><p>Dru: What happened, what's going on?</p><p>Lucy: ...Margo.</p><p>Dru got wide eyed.</p><p>Dru: No no no no no...</p><p>When he got upstairs, he saw the girl and was terrified.</p><p>Dru: MARGO!!</p><p>He rushed inside to grab her corpse out of the tub.</p><p>Lucy stared in horror, Gru was on the verge of breaking, Agnes and Edith were holding on to Lucy's legs. Kyle and Lucky were confused.</p><p>Dru: What happened?</p><p>Lucy: I don't know.</p><p>Those words echoed through the house for the rest of the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Writing's On The Wall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The day after Margo's suicide, Lucy and the family do their best to recover and decode the message Margo left.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucy had to give the girls sleeping pills so they could fall asleep. Gru and Dru normally fell asleep. Lucy took one just for the day to come.</p><p>When she woke up, a look of gloom surrounded her room. Her husband wasn't in their bed which was odd for him.</p><p>Then, she remembered what happened that night. The image made her sick. But the thing that troubled her the most was the message.</p><p>It made no sense. She didn't do it, it did. What does that even mean? Unless there's a killer clown on the loose.</p><p>Lucy got up, didn't bother changing out of her bathrobe. And went downstairs.</p><p>When she got down, she figured Gru called the school to know that Edith and Agnes were not going to school today. She was right.</p><p>Agnes was eating her food slowly, Edith was playing with her fork, and Gru was just reading a newspaper.</p><p>Lucy: Morning everybody.</p><p>Agnes: Morning, mom.</p><p>Edith: Morning.</p><p>Gru: Morning sweetie.</p><p>Lucy made a sign to Gru to meet him in the hallway when he's done.</p><p>As Lucy was waiting for him, she was slowly crying. Mostly not because of Margo. But because of her painfully familiar past that she got reminded of.</p><p>Gru walked up.</p><p>Gru: You okay?</p><p>Lucy looked up and wiped away her tears.</p><p>Lucy: I'm fine. Just, where is she?</p><p>Gru: She’s in the medical room with Dave and Jerry.</p><p>Lucy: Good to know.</p><p>Lucy went down to the basement.</p><p>She waved to a couple of minions and went to the medical room.</p><p>When she walked in, Dru was there who looked paranoide. Dave and Jerry examined Margo's body.</p><p>Lucy: So what's up with her?</p><p>Dru: We’re not sure. We have been examining the message that she left. And so far we found nothing.</p><p>Lucy: Ok, let me try.</p><p>Lucy pulled out an extra pair of X Ray goggles. And activated a thermal mode. It was almost entirely cold. But one moving part was red.</p><p>Lucy: There’s something moving.</p><p>Dru, Dave, and Jerry examined closer. They couldn't sense anything.</p><p>Lucy goes to touch it, but then something weird happens. A strange black liquid comes out of Margo's silt neck. Dru gets behind Lucy. Dave and Jerry examine it.</p><p>Then, the black liquid becomes a dense black fog. With a long skeleton for a head. With a blast that sends everyone flying.</p><p>Dru and Lucy get grabbed by it and crash through a window.</p><p>Then, they get slammed onto a bridge.</p><p>Lucy's been trained so she's used to the pain, and she's seen and heard some horrific things. But hearing Dru's cries in pain gave her chills. She wasn't much better. Feeling all of the shattered glass pierced through her skin. Gru made those windows so that they can never break.</p><p>The creature grabs Lucy by the neck and slams her into a wall.</p><p>The creature looks at her funny, creates a solid sword and jabs it into Lucy's gut. She holds back the screams.</p><p>Then, out of faint sight. She sees Gru coming down the elevator.</p><p>Gru is terrified by the image.</p><p>Gru pulls out his freeze ray. But the creature bursts him to the wall.</p><p>The creature slides Gru across the room.</p><p>And then, the creature slams Gru into the bridge so hard it actually breaks the bridge. Making the trio fall.</p><p>Gru gets dropped on a missile sideways, Dru falls on another bridge, and Lucy falls into a tank of jelly gru always liked to make.</p><p>Gru can barely see the creature flying away. Gru gets his eyes wide.</p><p>Gru: I want half of the minions on the top floor immediately, the rest get Dru to the hospital room, I'll get Lucy.</p><p>With that being said, several minions go to spread the news. And Gru dives into the jelly to get Lucy.</p><p>He does it and gets her out. And carries her all the way to the hospital room.</p><p>Gru: Here she is.</p><p>Gru rushes all the way upstairs praying that his other two girls are okay.</p><p>When he got upstairs, he almost collapsed to the floor. Still thankful that Edith and Agnes were okay.</p><p>Agnes: Gru, are you okay?</p><p>Gru: Yes I'm fine.</p><p>Edith: You’re FINE!? You look like someone straight out of a war movie.</p><p>Gru hugged the both of them.</p><p>Gru: The only thing that matters to me now, is that you're safe.</p><p>Gru went to check on Lucy and dru. He was thankfully told that they were both gonna live.</p><p>After an hour of waiting. He was told that he can talk to them.</p><p>Gru took a seat in front of Lucy.</p><p>Gru: You okay?</p><p>Lucy: Not by much.</p><p>Gru: Well, I think we can start off the conversation by me asking what in the actual hell was that.</p><p>Dru: We don't know, it just came out of Margo’s neck.</p><p>Gru: What?</p><p>Lucy: He’s right. It just came out of nowhere. I detected it, and I saw it.</p><p>Gru was shocked. For the first time in his career, he finally found something supernatural.</p><p>Gru: I need time to think about this.</p><p>Dru: Good, because we're still exhausted.</p><p>Gru chuckled at that, and went to his room to rest.</p><p>3 days later</p><p>It was the funeral day.</p><p>Lucy wore a black trenchcoat, gru and dru wore opposites color tuxedos representing their usual colors the only difference was that gru had a white tie while dru had a black tie. Agnes wore a cute little black dress. Edith wore a tuxedo as well. Which kinda shocked Lucy.</p><p>They all gave flowers to Margo, and so did the guests.</p><p>But after a while, Dru left. Gru and Lucy turned their heads.</p><p>Gru: What’s up with him?</p><p>Lucy: I don't know. I'll talk to him.</p><p>As Lucy was walking there. He heard banging noises. She quickly sped up to see Dru beating a tree with his umbrella.</p><p>Lucy: Dru are you...</p><p>Before she could finish, she saw the disappointment in his eyes. About to blow up because of himself.</p><p>Dru: I KNEW OKAY!</p><p>Lucy froze in place in shock.</p><p>Lucy: What do you mean?</p><p>Dru: I KNEW ABOUT THE DEPRESSION, I SAW HER CRYING IN THE BATHROOM ONE NIGHT, asked "Hey what's wrong". SHE TOLD ME ABOUT THE DEPRESSION. BUT SHE TOLD ME NOT TO TELL ANYONE BECAUSE THEN I WOULD DIE ALONG WITH HER. AND DO YOU THINK I WOULD RISK MINE AND MY FAMILIES LIFE? OF COURSE I WOULDN'T!</p><p>Dru calmed down and down at the tree.</p><p>Dru: I wish I told you, in secret at least.</p><p>Lucy sat next to him.</p><p>Lucy: It’s okay Dru, you were just looking after us.</p><p>Dru: Yes, I was but it cost a price I wish I didn't spend.</p><p>Lucy sat next to Dru for a few minutes both crying.</p><p>Meanwhile, without them knowing, the creature was watching them. Thinking who it's next host should be. And maybe this time, it will be a host that will fit him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Green Stone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gru and Lucy are assigned a task outside of their playing field and come across a mythical item.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been 6 months since the suicide of Margo. It was so sudden no one not even the smartest man on earth could tell when it would happen. Almost everyone has changed.</p><p>Edith became the shy girl in her class. She only talks when she would answer a question, talk with her friends rarely, and her family members at lunch and dinner.</p><p>Gru became destroyed by the news. He kept going to therapy sessions to get his mojo back.</p><p>Lucy was damaged the most. She loved Margo with all of her heart. She did love Agnes and Edith too. But Margo helped her become a better mother. And with this, she was broken.</p><p>Dru and Agnes were sad about it too, but they both agreed to keep the positivity around.</p><p>Lucy walked to work that day, having coffee on the way there because she wanted to get the day done.</p><p>When she got to the blimp, she went all the way to her office. And sat down waiting for a thing to show up.</p><p>While she was waiting, she was punching the boxing bag imagining it as that creature. Punching it with several different moves. Making it pay for what it did to Margo.</p><p>Gru came into the room during her training session.</p><p>Gru: Lucy, calm down. It's not like it’s El Macho.</p><p>Lucy stopped her training and turned around.</p><p>Lucy: Yeah I know. I imagine it as the creature.</p><p>Gru: Lucy, for the last time we don't know where the thing has gone.</p><p>Lucy: Oh yeah.</p><p>She walked over to a board she had.</p><p>Lucy: I've been following the tracks of suicide that pop up out of nowhere. What do they all have in common?</p><p>Gru shrugged.</p><p>Lucy: They’re all 13-15 year olds. And Margo was 13. At that age, you have plenty of teen angst.</p><p>Gru: True, but it could all be a coincidence.</p><p>Lucy: Maybe, but...</p><p>Before she could finish, she heard her radar beep.</p><p>She dashed to her computer to see what it was.</p><p>Lucy: This is new.</p><p>Gru: What’s new?</p><p>Lucy: The mission is outside of our world.</p><p>Gru: Wait, really?</p><p>Lucy: Yeah remember the "incident"?</p><p>Gru: Oh, okay I'll go check if I can go.</p><p>She waited for a few seconds.</p><p>Gru: YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!</p><p>Lucy smiled at that and ejected her chair.</p><p>This flight took a while to get there. But they got there in about 5 minutes.</p><p>They landed to see all the people there. They looked like normal people.</p><p>Lucy and Gru saw this sanctum.</p><p>Lucy: I figure this is the place.</p><p>Gru: Yeah, we should check.</p><p>They walk into the place. Nothing was there.</p><p>Gru: Hello, anyone here. We're agents Gru and Lucy from the avl, turn yourselves in peacefully.</p><p>Lucy: Gru, I don't think this place is a normal sanctum.</p><p>Gru: Why do you say that?</p><p>Lucy: Because there are doors to the arctic, forest, and a dessert.</p><p>Gru turned around to see three doors that fit the description.</p><p>Gru: The person that runs this place must be strange.</p><p>Then, they heard something break.</p><p>They aim and fire their laser guns. They see two men that Gru had seen before.</p><p>Lucy: Who the heck are those guys?</p><p>Gru: They’re my moms swimming instructors.</p><p>Lucy: Wait, what?</p><p>Gru: I'll explain later. Stop!</p><p>Gru fired his freeze ray at them, but it did nothing.</p><p>The two men crashed into both of them.</p><p>Lucy sneakily grabbed her lipstick taser and shocked one of them, and gru fired his freeze ray at full power. He was as cold as the Arctic used to be.</p><p>Lucy: So, what were these two bozos after?</p><p>Gru went to check the object they were after. It was a green glowing stone.</p><p>Gru: I'm not sure. But whatever it was, it seemed to be important to my mother.</p><p>Lucy: These are agents Grucie. We have the enemies and the object they were after. Come pick them up.</p><p>Gru pulled out his phone. And took a picture of it.</p><p>When they got back to the blimp. Valerie was there again.</p><p>Valerie: Way to go agents Grucie. You know, for the first people to do a mission outside our world. You did better than expected. So, what were they after?</p><p>Gru: They were after this.</p><p>Gru handed her the stone.</p><p>Valerie: Well, my research buds will do the trick.</p><p>Gru and Lucy went to their rooms but not before Lucy saiding.</p><p>Lucy: Told ya it would stick.</p><p>That night at dinner, it was pretty silent.</p><p>Dru: So Gru, how was work today?</p><p>Gru: Ah it was good, we actually travelled outside of our world.</p><p>Edith: Really, where did you go?</p><p>Gru: This strange sanctum that had a green stone that these two people wanted.</p><p>Agnes: Who were these people?</p><p>Gru froze. He didn't want to say what he thought why they stole it.</p><p>Lucy: They were just two run of the middle robbers.</p><p>Gru sighed.</p><p>Gru: Yep. Nothing important about them.</p><p>Dru: Ok.</p><p>Gru: So Agnes, Edith, how was your day?</p><p>Edith: My day was the same old, same old.</p><p>Agnes: I made a spider.</p><p>Lucy: Aw really let me see.</p><p>Agnes ran to her backpack and got it out and showed it to Lucy.</p><p>It was a mini cardboard holder used for ketchup, and it had those werid metal black fur holders. It also had a cute little holder on it.</p><p>Lucy: You know what Agnes, I'm gonna put this on the car.</p><p>Agnes: Really?</p><p>Lucy: Yeah, so I can be reminded of how cute it is, like you.</p><p>Agnes smiled and hugged Lucy. Which she gladly returned.</p><p>An hour later, Gru and Lucy were leaving the house.</p><p>Dru: Hey, where are you guys going?</p><p>Gru: We’re going on a date night.</p><p>Lucy: Yes, and Dru, watch after the girls.</p><p>Dru: I know.</p><p>Gru and Lucy got into the car.</p><p>Lucy: We’re totally seeing your mother right?</p><p>Gru: Yes.</p><p>They drove off.</p><p>They got to an old retirement home that got her into it.</p><p>Lucy: I never thought your mother was this type.</p><p>Gru: Eh, I forced her to go.</p><p>Gru and Lucy walked into the building.</p><p>They got to her room and quietly knocked.</p><p>Gru's mom: Oh hi Lucy and Gru, how are you two?</p><p>Gru: Oh nothing much, just I have a question were you involved with the failed stealing of this?</p><p>He pulled out a picture of the stone.</p><p>Gru's mom: No Gru, why would I do that?</p><p>Gru: The stealers were your swimming instructors.</p><p>Gru's mom: That’s a coincidence.</p><p>Lucy: I got this honey bear, ahem. Did you not not ask them to steal it?</p><p>Gru's mom: Yes DAMMIT</p><p>Gru: What?!</p><p>Gru's mom: I only did it so I can become a gorgeous woman again.</p><p>Gru: It doesn't matter why you did it, it still means that.</p><p>Gru stopped his sentence. He knew what was going to happen. If he didn't he would get fired again.</p><p>Gru: I have to take you in.</p><p>Gru's mother: No.</p><p>She tried to run but got shocked by Lucy. By some miracle, no one saw.</p><p>Lucy: Get some shades and her wheelchair.</p><p>They talked out of the building, no problem.</p><p>They got to the blimp.</p><p>Gru: We found who asked the stealers of the stone to steal it.</p><p>Valerie: Alrighty, and it's this old hag.</p><p>Lucy: Hate to be the one to say, but that old hag is his mother.</p><p>Valerie: Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Gru. I didn't know straight away. We'll take her into a nice prison.</p><p>Gru: Thanks.</p><p>Watching her mother get put in a cell was one of the hardest things gru had to watch.</p><p>Lucy: I'm sorry Gru.</p><p>Gru: It’s fine.</p><p>Wanting to change the topic, Gru coughed.</p><p>Gru: Hey is it just me, or is Valerie acting off?</p><p>Lucy: How so?</p><p>Gru: I don’t know, she just seems...nicer.</p><p>Lucy: Eh, not much of a problem for us.</p><p>Lucy walked off, leaving Gru alone.</p><p>When Valerie walked into her office, she saw a strange shadow by her window.</p><p>She went to check what it was, but nothing was there. She turned around to see the creature that attacked Lucy and Dru.</p><p>Valerie was about to scream, but the creature went into Valerie's mouth.</p><p>When she opened her eyes, she felt different. she felt powerful.</p><p>She felt this dark power surge through her and wanted to do a test drive with it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Execution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gru and Lucy catch onto Valerie's offness as she brings the AVL down.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucy walked to work that day, calmly waiting for what's gonna happen.</p><p>When she got there, she bumped into Valerie.</p><p>Lucy: Oh shoot sorry, Valerie.</p><p>Valerie: It’s okay.</p><p>Lucy felt something off about Valerie. She didn't look the same, specifically her eye color. But maybe she didn't truly notice her eye color was a grey.</p><p>She went to her work space, and waited for something, anything to happen.</p><p>About a few couple of hours later, she heard the PA.</p><p>Valerie: Will agents gru and Lucy come to the prisoner room?</p><p>Lucy walked down to the prisoner room, along with Gru. He hadn't said a word since dinner. Lucy was worried that he'd be even more broken than he already is.</p><p>When they walked into the prisoner room, they saw one of the worst images ever humanly possible. Every. Single. Villain. In the AVL  were all brutally injured.</p><p>They were all injured in a different way. Vector had his arms twisted into a V. El macho was stabbed by a Mexican flag. Bratt was brutally tied up by bubble gum. Just to name a few</p><p>Lucy: What happened?</p><p>Gru: I don't know.</p><p>Then, Gru saw a trail of blood footprints.</p><p>Gru: This way.</p><p>They ran across the trail, until they made it to a room. The room only had one light which wasn't on. They both saw Valerie.</p><p>Gru: VALERIE!?</p><p>Valerie: Yep, that's right it's me.</p><p>Lucy: What happened!</p><p>Valerie: Simple, I did what no other AVL member can do. Stop villainy.</p><p>Lucy: That’s your endgame.</p><p>Valerie: The answer is yes and no.</p><p>Lucy: What are you saying?</p><p>Valerie: Well you see, I would tell you. But the problem is, I have some killing to do.</p><p>She flicked the light on. And Dru is tied up. Unconscious.</p><p>Lucy: DRU!</p><p>Valerie: You see I’ve realized the idea of letting you two keep this guy out of jail was really dumb on my part.</p><p>Valerie summons a black blade that forms around her arm.</p><p>Valerie: Why don’t we amend that?</p><p>Gru: That’s it.</p><p>Gru fires his freeze ray. But Valerie stops it with the stone. And it reverses back to Gru's freeze ray.</p><p>Gru and Lucy can't believe their eyes. How did a tiny little stone do that?</p><p>Lucy: Give him back!</p><p>Valerie: How’s about...no.</p><p>Lucy begins to charge at her, but Valerie blows her against a wall, breaking back into the prison room.</p><p>Gru gets grabbed by the neck, thrown into the room, and gets beaten endlessly.</p><p>Lucy: What are you?</p><p>Valerie: Well you see, I'm a familiar face.</p><p>Lucy: What?</p><p>Valerie &amp; A Dark Voice: Well, your daughter would know.</p><p>She blows Lucy and Gru into another wall, and they break it down too. This time, AVL agents are walking around to see it.</p><p>Valerie walks out, and immediately. Agents begin to shoot at her. But they do nothing, she flicks the guns out of their hands. And blows them all away.</p><p>Then, Valerie snaps her fingers. And then they all feel something.</p><p>Lucy opens up her eyes and realizes.</p><p>Lucy: The blimp is going down!</p><p>Gru: I'll get Dru!</p><p>Valerie leaves the blimp by flying upward.</p><p>Gru crawls and the way up there.</p><p>Lucy goes to the main room to control the blimp.</p><p>When she gets there, she grabs the wheel and pulls it away from the city as best she can.</p><p>Gru is able to untie Dru, and carry him. But it was too late.</p><p>Lucy: Jeff, how fast can we buy a building?</p><p>Jeff: Five seconds, why?</p><p>Lucy: Cause we’re about to blow one up.</p><p>Lucy files the blimp up, and down.</p><p>The blimp crashes into the building.</p><p>The last thing Lucy saw was the smoke was a metal bar crashing through the window.</p><p>She opened her eyes out of complete blindness. She had no idea where she was.</p><p>Once her vision cleared up, she realized that she was back in the lab. She shot up and quickly looked around.</p><p>?: You’re up.</p><p>She turned to see Gru sitting in a chair.</p><p>Lucy: Hi, cutie. What happened?</p><p>Gru: You were knocked unconscious. I had to carry you all the way here, because the damage you got couldn't be fixed anywhere else.</p><p>Lucy: What do you mean? I feel the exact same.</p><p>Gru: Look at your leg.</p><p>Lucy looked at her leg.</p><p>Lucy: It looks the same.</p><p>Gru: I won't look.</p><p>Lucy pulled her dress up. She realized that her right leg was detachable.</p><p>Lucy: WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LEG!</p><p>Gru: Well, a metal bar aimed directly at your leg, so we needed to remove it, with a bionic one with a human shell.</p><p>Lucy was in a panic. her leg was replaced with goddamn bionics. What do you expect from a person?</p><p>Gru: Don’t get up, you need practice to walk. Otherwise you're not going anywhere.</p><p>Lucy: Alright alright alright alright, first question, what happened to Dru?</p><p>Gru: He’s safe and sound. Just a little hurt.</p><p>Lucy got up slowly.</p><p>Lucy: Valerie?</p><p>Gru: No trace of her.</p><p>Lucy tried to walk. Almost fell over.</p><p>Gru: Ok, it will take a bit for you to get used to it, remember?</p><p>Lucy: What about the AVL?</p><p>Gru: Over half survived, people are trying to reconstruct the blimp. So we're not going to work for a while. But we're still getting paid.</p><p>Lucy: Fine, what about the villains?</p><p>Gru: Almost all of them survived, just some injured</p><p>Lucy: Your mother?</p><p>Gru: Almost died, of a heart attack.</p><p>Lucy sighed.</p><p>Trying to walk with a bionic leg was hard for Lucy. It felt like a normal leg. But with bionics on the inside.</p><p>Lucy: How are the girls?</p><p>Gru: Already told them. Agnes was relieved, and Edith thought it was cool about the new leg.</p><p>Lucy chuckled.</p><p>Gru: Maybe you should rest for a bit.</p><p>Gru went to leave.</p><p>Lucy: Valerie’s voice. For a second, it sounded like someone else. And she said she knew me. Who could it be?</p><p>Gru: I don’t know. Maybe you could find out yourself.</p><p>Lucy: Gru wait, I have one more question. Is there anyone you know that has a way to stop Valerie?</p><p>Gru: I think I know.</p><p>Gru walked out of the room. Once his footsteps were gone. Lucy silently cried.</p><p>Once again, her past was catching up to her. And she could do nothing about it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Passing Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Lucy takes a friend's advice, she realizes there's more to her world that meets the eye.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took Lucy a whole week to get used to the new leg. It felt so weird. Like she knew it was her own leg, but the extra addition of knowing it was made from metal and wires and that it was detachable was in addition to the uncanny valley.</p><p>Even still, her feelings are just as broken.</p><p>So that day, she decided to visit her best friend from childhood, Maia.</p><p>Maia had dyed blonde hair, brown eyes, and light brown skin.</p><p>Lucy knocked on the door, waited a minute, and saw Maia.</p><p>Lucy: Hi Maia, um can we talk over coffee?</p><p>Maia: Sure Lucy, why not?</p><p>Settling in, Lucy told Maia everything, since she knew Lucy was in the AVL.</p><p>Maia: So um, do you have any leads on where Valerie is?</p><p>Lucy: No, it just happened out of nowhere like the snap of someone's fingers. I couldn't believe it.</p><p>Maia: Funny. Maybe she went into hiding.</p><p>Lucy: No one does that, not even bad guys.</p><p>Maia: What happened the day before?</p><p>Lucy: Well me and Gru went to another part of the multiverse. We found this stone, gave it to Valerie.</p><p>Maia: Maybe the stone corrupted her?</p><p>Lucy: Probable, but me and Gru both touched it, and we weren't corrupted, and I have the same colored eyes as the stone.</p><p>Maia chuckled at that.</p><p>Lucy: I don't know what to do anymore, one of my daughters is gone, the headquarters got destroyed, I lost my leg. From a friend like you, what would you say?</p><p>Maia: Ok, my cousin knows a friend that writes letters to feelings.</p><p>Lucy: Sorry what?</p><p>Maia: Yeah, when he's feeling down he would write to them.</p><p>Lucy: That doesn't make sense.</p><p>Maia: Well my cousin saids it works, so you might as well try it.</p><p>Lucy gave her a confused look. I mean who would think of writing about feelings.</p><p>Lucy: Alright, might as well.</p><p>Maia: Ok then. These are the ones he writes to. Love, death, and time.</p><p>Lucy: Good to know.</p><p>When Lucy got back, she tried to write a letter in the lab.</p><p>A smudge of time later, Gru came in.</p><p>Gru: Lucy, what are you doing?</p><p>Lucy: You know Maia right?</p><p>Gru: Yeah, she was at our wedding.</p><p>Lucy: Well, she said to write to feelings cause a friend of her cousin does it for emotional support and it works for some reason.</p><p>Gru got wide eyed. If he never knew Maia beforehand, he would think Lucy was going nuts.</p><p>Gru: Lucy, are you sure this would work?</p><p>Lucy: Maybe, maybe not. It seems to be a good coping mechanism.</p><p>Gru: Well, it's writing to feelings, I mean you have those in you.</p><p>Lucy: Technically it's only love, but there's also time and death which is the one I'm writing to.</p><p>Gru: Alright, have fun.</p><p>Lucy snickered.</p><p>When she finished the letter, she didn't know what to do with it, it was a letter to DEATH ITSELF. So she figured to do the only thing that there was to do. Sent it through a post.</p><p>3 DAYS LATER</p><p>Lucy woke up with a smile on her face, but it was faint.</p><p>She got into her usual attire. And went downstairs.</p><p>When she got down, she saw Gru making the girls toast, Dru having coffee, and the girls playing around.</p><p>Lucy took a seat next to Druz</p><p>Agnes: Who wants to go out on a walk today?</p><p>Everyone looked at her, she definitely planned this. Right when Lucy came down stairs.</p><p>Agnes: Come on, I mean it's a sunny day outside, and we don't go out as much as we used to.</p><p>The three adults kept turning heads to each other.</p><p>Lucy: Sure Agnes, I'll go. Still need some leg practice.</p><p>Agnes laughed.</p><p>A few hours later, Agnes and Lucy were getting ready to walk.</p><p>When Lucy got outside doing stretches, she noticed a woman looking at her.</p><p>She was strangely pale, black eyes, and dark hair. Wearing a black trench coat and hat.</p><p>Lucy was a bit weirded out, but didn’t mind. There were billions of people here, so they were destined to look different from one another.</p><p>Agnes: Lucy, who are you looking at?</p><p>Lucy turned around.</p><p>Lucy: I was looking at...</p><p>The woman was gone.</p><p>Lucy: A crow.</p><p>Lucy shrugged it off.</p><p>Soon, it was just Lucy and Agnes walking through the park.</p><p>Lucy: So, why did you really want to come here?</p><p>Agnes: I just wanted to come here.</p><p>Lucy: Look, you don't have to be shy, just tell me.</p><p>Agnes looked around, and sighed.</p><p>Agnes: I just missed the old times, when you would take me, Margo, and sometimes Edith out on walks to the park. I had so much fun, I just missed those days.</p><p>Lucy got down to Agnes size.</p><p>Lucy: Listen here, just because Margo’s gone. Doesn't mean we can't continue tradition. Now, who wants to get a hot dog?</p><p>When she finished her sentence, she saw the woman again.</p><p>Agnes: Yeah, are you okay?</p><p>Lucy: Um, yeah, I'm fine. Let's go get our hot dogs?</p><p>After waiting in line for a few minutes, they sat down on a bench eating their hot dogs.</p><p>Lucy: Wow, I forgot how good these were.</p><p>Agnes: I know, right. They're called the best in town for a reason.</p><p>Lucy: Yeah, how come they don't sell these elsewhere?</p><p>Agnes: I don't know, maybe it's because who’s that?</p><p>Lucy got wide eyed and turned her head to see the woman again.</p><p>Lucy got up from the bench.</p><p>Lucy: Alright lady, that's it. If you're gonna follow us around like that, don't. Do you want something from us?</p><p>The lady gave her a piece of paper</p><p>Lucy unraveled it, and it was the note she wrote.</p><p>She looked up.</p><p>Lucy: No, no no no, you’re just a mailman passing me this, did I forget to post an address? Wait now that I think about it...</p><p>Lady: Yes, I'm death. Pleased to meet you.</p><p>Lucy: No no no, Agnes come on.</p><p>Agnes hopped off her seat and followed Lucy.</p><p>Death followed them.</p><p>Death: Look I know I sound crazy, people write letters to the universe all the time. Only a few get a personal response, including you. I wasn't the cause of her death.</p><p>Lucy went into an alleyway to try to get away.</p><p>Death: Look It wasn't my choice to make the trade. It was my call.</p><p>Lucy: Look, I don't want this, I don't want this, not now.</p><p>Death: I'm not telling you to do your job, so you don't tell me to do mine.</p><p>Agnes: Mom, what's going on?</p><p>Death: Simple young child, she wrote a letter to me, I got the letter, and here we are.</p><p>Agnes: Why did you do that?</p><p>Lucy: I'll explain later. Look how do I know you're not some crazy person  that's mental.</p><p>With that being said, death put her thumb on Lucy's forehead..</p><p>Lucy woke up on a fluffy cloud. She got up. And saw something she wished was real. Margo.</p><p>Then, she was back. Same alleyway. Same person.</p><p>Lucy pulled out her lipstick taser.</p><p>Lucy: What did you do?</p><p>Death: I killed you.</p><p>Lucy: What?</p><p>Death: For a moment, I stopped your heart. And you saw your little girl. Simple.</p><p>Lucy: Then why didn't you do it for Margo?</p><p>Death: ...Sometimes I don't have a choice on who I can kill.</p><p>Lucy froze for a moment. She literally died for a second. But it felt...real and fake at the same time.</p><p>Lucy: Agnes, what happened?</p><p>Agnes: Well you fell down, and death grabbed on to you.</p><p>Lucy: You lady, I don't what you want. But don't do that again. and, i want to know more about that thing that attacked us.</p><p>Death: Well, I didn't create the monster. it's always been there, even though i never wanted it to. I didn't have a choice. I don't choose what it kills. it decides what it does.</p><p>Lucy: What do you want?</p><p>Death: Well firstly, I came to give your letter back. And second, I recommend you talk to love and time. You don't have to do it right away.</p><p>Lucy: Ok, okay.</p><p>Lucy grabbed Agnes and ran off.</p><p>That night, Lucy and Gru were relaxing in the kitchen.</p><p>Lucy: Gru, can I tell you something?</p><p>Gru: Yeah, sure.</p><p>Lucy: I met death.</p><p>Gru stopped what he was doing.</p><p>Gru: What?</p><p>Lucy: I know I sound crazy, but Agnes saw it too.</p><p>Gru: Alright, give me a piece of evidence.</p><p>Lucy remembered she had no evidence.</p><p>Lucy: Well, remember when I said that I sent the note.</p><p>Gru: Yeah.</p><p>Lucy: Well, I got it back.</p><p>Gru: Lucy, you could've just written it again.</p><p>Lucy: Gru, you know me. I can never duplicate writing.</p><p>Gru: Ok, you know what, I'll let you pass now.</p><p>Gru left the room. Leaving Lucy alone.</p><p>She wondered who she would write to next. Then, she found out a true feeling she was mad at.</p><p>Love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hi, Bye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucy continues seeing the embodiments of feelings as she and Dru make a grocery run.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucy woke up that day, with a rather sad look. She noticed that her husband wasn't there. She looked around everywhere in the room, the reasoning for that was so she could check the actual damage of her leg.</p><p>Since she didn't need another one, Lucy never bothered to take off her leg. Since A, she wasn't hugely curious and B, she was paranoid to see it. But since she was alone, she could check it.</p><p>She slowly took it off, and the leftover was nothing but the remainder of her actual leg, just the wound patched up.</p><p>Lucy sighed a bit disgustingly and terrified at the same time.</p><p>It had been a week since she met death, and wrote a letter to love. She still didn't get a reply. she always wondered what kind lf a dumb looking face Gru would have when he would find out. guess she'll have to wait and see.</p><p>She went downstairs, and saw Edith being Edith, Agnes petting lucky. and Dru was drinking coffee.</p><p>Dru: Morning Lucy.</p><p>Lucy: Morning Dru.</p><p>She took a sip of coffee.</p><p>Lucy: Quick question. Can you and I go grocery shopping today?</p><p>Dru: Sure, why not. I mean there's nothing better to do.</p><p>Lucy: Good, do any of you know where Gru is?</p><p>Agnes: He’s in the bathroom making weird sounds.</p><p>Lucy began to get worried and ran out of the room.</p><p>She skidded by the bathroom door slightly but ran back.</p><p>Lucy: Gru honey, are you okay?</p><p>Gru: Yeah, just a bit sick. That's all.</p><p>Lucy sighed.</p><p>Lucy: Ok, good to know. I'll drive the girls today.</p><p>Gru: Yeah, sure.</p><p>Lucy walked back down the hallway.</p><p>When Lucy was driving the girls to school, Edith asked a rather strange question.</p><p>Edith: What does it feel like?</p><p>Lucy, confused, looked at Edith through the mirror.</p><p>Lucy: What?</p><p>Edith: What does it feel like with the leg?</p><p>Lucy: Oh, well. It feels like nothing's there. Almost like that leg is floating in mid air.</p><p>Edith: Well, okay?</p><p>Lucy stopped to drop Agnes off at her school.</p><p>Lucy: Bye Agnes, love you.</p><p>Agnes: Love you too.</p><p>As she saw Agnes running to the school.</p><p>A few minutes before they got to Edith's school.</p><p>Edith: I have another question.</p><p>Lucy: What is it?</p><p>Edith: What were you like when you were a kid?</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Just silence. Lucy has zero clue on what to say. She never told anyone in the family about her past. It was so traumatic, so childhood scarring, she would never tell the girls..</p><p>Lucy: I would not want to talk about it. Hey look, is that your school?</p><p>Edith: It is, bye mom.</p><p>Lucy: Bye sweetie.</p><p>Edith went to the door.</p><p>As Lucy was driving back, she began to hear this voice in her head. Like this thing telling her to do things like, cause a massive crash or, run over that man.</p><p>At one point, Lucy got fed up and parked the car and stood up to see Valerie in the back seat.</p><p>Lucy went straight for an attack, but she went right through her.</p><p>Valerie: Sorry kiddo, I'm only in your mind.</p><p>Lucy stood up and grabbed her coffee.</p><p>Lucy: What are you?</p><p>Valerie: Don't worry I'm still the normal Valerie, just have a creature inside of me making me more powerful.</p><p>Lucy: And by more powerful, you mean corrupted.</p><p>Valerie: No, I saw the truth. Villainy needs to be put to rest.</p><p>Lucy: We can't just kill people left and right, that’s immoral.</p><p>Valerie: We can I mean, we're the avl. It's our duty to stop villainy, that’s my you joined right, to fill the shoes your parents left.</p><p>Lucy: Being a hero doesn't mean to kill Villains. We do it because we believe in redemption, Valerie.</p><p>Valerie: Nah.</p><p>Lucy: The people you're murdering can have a second chance.</p><p>Valerie: Oh what to kill again, rob again?</p><p>Lucy: No, to try again! To try.</p><p>Valerie looked at Lucy almost disappointed, like a mother.</p><p>Valerie: Have it your way.</p><p>With that, Valerie vanished into nothing.</p><p>When Lucy parked the car in the driveway, she began to cry again. She hated this situation, and wanted it to go away.</p><p>That afternoon, when Dru and Lucy were done grocery shopping.</p><p>Dru: So why are there so many types of water in the world?</p><p>Lucy: I don't know.</p><p>Dru: For example, Dasani water has all this stuff put into it, when you just need the water.</p><p>Lucy: I don't know what to tell you Dru</p><p>?: Neither do I…</p><p>Lucy and Dru turn around to see a red coated woman.</p><p>?: For how sorry I am.</p><p>Lucy: I'm sorry miss can I help you?</p><p>The lady gave Lucy a note. It was the letter she wrote.</p><p>Lucy: Nice to meet you, Love.</p><p>Dru: What?</p><p>Love: Nice to meet you too.</p><p>Dru: What is going on?</p><p>Love: Basically, I am the embodiment of the feeling love.</p><p>Dru: Prove it.</p><p>Love: Ok.</p><p>She saw one boy and one girl, flicked her wrist at them. And they looked at each other and began a conversation.</p><p>Dru: Whoa.</p><p>Love: Yeah I get that all the time, trust me.</p><p>Lucy: I DID TRUST YOU!</p><p>Love and Dru looked at Lucy.</p><p>Lucy: AND YOU BETRAYED US!</p><p>Love looked at Lucy with eyebrows raised.</p><p>Lucy: I SAW YOU EVERY DAY BY JUST LOOKING AT THE OUTSIDE, THE BIRDS, THE TREES, THE SUN, MY FAMILY. AND I HEARD YOU IN MY GIRLS VOICES WHEN THEY LAUGHED OR SMILE I FELT YOU INSIDE OF ALL OF US. I HEARD YOUR VOICE WHEN THEY CALL ME MOM AND YOU BETRAYED US!</p><p>Love took a breath and took a step closer to Lucy.</p><p>Love: No, I'm always inside you. I'm always inside everyone. I'm the reason for everything. Yes I was there in Margo and I'm still in the rest of you. Don't try to live without me Lucy. I always will be.</p><p>She walked off, leaving Lucy and Dru alone.</p><p>That night, Lucy couldn't sleep yet again.</p><p>She went downstairs to get the sleeping pills. But when she got them, she got a visit from Gru. Which started her.</p><p>Lucy: What are you doing?</p><p>Gru: Dru told me, I'm about the level to believe you, but I still don't know if I believe you.</p><p>Lucy: I know, but still you need to believe me.</p><p>Gru: I'll believe it when I see it.</p><p>Lucy: Fine.</p><p>Gru and Lucy went back to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Time Is It?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After getting a strange phone call, the family heads back to the mall to find this man and what he wants.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blackness bathed all around Lucy with her surroundings.</p><p>She gets into a battle stance to fight whatever is coming.</p><p>She feels a drip fall down on her head. She wipes it off and it's blood.</p><p>She looked up and for a split second, she saw the creature coming at her.</p><p>Lucy gets awakened by a phone ringing, she goes to pick it up. She ended up falling down on the floor attempting to reach it.</p><p>She grabbed it, not realizing it was an unknown number.</p><p>Lucy: Hello?</p><p>?: If you want to see your daughter again, meet me with your family tonight at the mall. Clock store.</p><p>The phone hangs up.</p><p>Lucy looks at the phone with questioning signs. What he said just made no sense. Which daughter was he referring to? Lucy bolted downstairs, to see everyone there.</p><p>Dru: Morning Lucy.</p><p>Lucy remained wide eyed.</p><p>Lucy: Morning.</p><p>Gru noticed this.</p><p>Gru: Lucy, are you okay?</p><p>Lucy: I just got the weirdest call ever.</p><p>Gru: Who was it?</p><p>Lucy: Well this guy called me and he wants all of us to meet at the mall tonight.</p><p>Gru: Well then, what's weird about that?</p><p>Lucy: Should we, I mean he could be a stranger after all.</p><p>Dru: I'm not sure. Maybe he's a fan of us.</p><p>Gru: Deu, we have a house that peeks out from the rest, they could've seen us.</p><p>Edith: Maybe it has something to do with the recent avl incident?</p><p>Lucy: He wants us all to come.</p><p>Gru: Well whatever it is, we're going, where is the exact spot we want us to meet in the mall.</p><p>Lucy: The clock store for some reason.</p><p>Gru: Whatever.</p><p>Lucy sat on the couch and just decided to lay down for the time being.</p><p>While she was resting, down in the lab. Gru was working on a ray gun.</p><p>Dru happened to pop in and notice.</p><p>Dru: Hey brother, what are you doing?</p><p>Gru: Just a weapon.</p><p>Dru: Ooo really, what does it do?</p><p>Gru: Simple, it melts things.</p><p>Dru: But why are you making it now?</p><p>Gru: Just to pass time.</p><p>Dru: Uh huh, surely you can tell me Gru, I'm your brother.</p><p>Gru sighed and turned to him.</p><p>Gru: I'm going to unfreeze Dr. Nefario.</p><p>Dru: Wait wait wait wait, you mean the real Nefario?</p><p>Gru: Yeah.</p><p>Dru fangirled so hard, it broke a glass cup Gru had with him.</p><p>Gru: Relax, it's close to finish.</p><p>Dru: You worked with him?</p><p>Gru: Yeah, I've always have.</p><p>Dru: Ok, good to know. I will not tell a soul.</p><p>Gru: Great.</p><p>In the car that night, Gru, Lucy, Dru, Edith, and Agnes drove down to the mall that night, it was closed.</p><p>They got out of the car, and walked into the mall.</p><p>The five of them look around closely, inspecting to remember where the clock shop was. They haven't been there since 2013. It was hard for them to figure out where it was.</p><p>Lucy began to notice something weird about the place, all the guards were not moving. In fact, they weren't even blinking.</p><p>Lucy: Guys I don't think that those are statues.</p><p>Dru: Well Lucy look on the bright side, we can't get caught.</p><p>Agnes: I found the shop.</p><p>They all saw it, and walked in. Absolutely none of the clocks were ticking.</p><p>Edith: So much for a clock shop, am I right?</p><p>Gru: Yeah.</p><p>?: They all work.</p><p>They all winced a bit, turned around to see this young black man who seemed to be the owner.</p><p>?: They’re just frozen.</p><p>Gru: That makes absolutely no sense.</p><p>?: It does to Lucy.</p><p>He handed her a piece of paper, and Lucy looked at it, she looked up with a smirk on her face.</p><p>Lucy: Nice to meet you, time.</p><p>Edith finally got wide eyed during the whole trip, Dru immediately began to look cool, Agnes jaw dropped, and Gru just stared at him in disbelief.</p><p>Time: Nice to meet you Lucy, I suppose you're her family.</p><p>Agnes: Yes we are, I'm Agnes. This is Edith, Dru, and Gru.</p><p>Edith nodded, Dru shook his hand, and Gru couldn't stop staring at him.</p><p>Time: So I suppose you all know why you're here?</p><p>Gru: Hold the phone man, you're time. Itself.</p><p>Time: That’s correct.</p><p>Gru: Okay okay really? Honestly really, do you actually think I would believe you?</p><p>Time: I can show an example, Lucy sit on the table.</p><p>Lucy: What?</p><p>Time: Sit on the table.</p><p>Lucy: Ok.</p><p>Lucy sat on the table, ready to do whatever.</p><p>Time: Take the leg off.</p><p>Lucy: What?</p><p>Time: It’s part of the trick.</p><p>Lucy began to take off her leg, and put it on the table.</p><p>Time: This will hurt a bit.</p><p>Time flicked his wrist. And Lucy began to feel funny. Something weird was going on. Then it began to hurt a lot. She grabbed the edge of the table through gritted teeth. She felt something forming on her leg. It felt like clay being put on your leg.</p><p>When she opened her eyes, she realized. Her right leg was back. The real thing, like the true thing.</p><p>Lucy looked at her family members. Who were all amazed.</p><p>Gru: Ok I believe you.</p><p>Time: Rightfully so, anyway I suppose you know why you're here?</p><p>Gru: No we don't.</p><p>Lucy: Um yeah, I didn't tell them yet.</p><p>Time: It’s okay I understand, I want to help you guys.</p><p>Edith: How do you want to help us?</p><p>Time clapped his hands together.</p><p>Time: There’s a way to bring Margo back.</p><p>A few things happened after he said that.</p><p>1. Edith smiled after what felt like an eternity.</p><p>2. Agnes yelled "WHAT!”</p><p>3. Lucy shrouded in embarrassment.</p><p>4. Gru and Dru got wide eyed and jaw dropped.</p><p>Gru: Wh-what how?</p><p>Time: I think you all need an explanation on what's going on. Take a seat.</p><p>Lucy: Ok.</p><p>They all took a seat.</p><p>Time: Before I get to the main reason, I need to ask. Your leader betrayed you guys or got possessed by some creature right.</p><p>Gru: Yeah, tell me about it.</p><p>Time: But she also left with a stone.</p><p>Lucy: Yeah, it was from a recent mission we went on.</p><p>Time: Well, long ago. In another universe, there was nothing. But then, an explosion or the Big Bang as we call it. Created six stones that all went down a different path. These include space, power, reality, soul, mind, and time.</p><p>Edith: Which one did we get?</p><p>Time: You guys got time, and Valerie stole it from you. If it's used correctly, it can bring someone back to life.</p><p>Gru: Yeah yeah whatever how do we do it?</p><p>Time: I can't say, you need to get the stone back.</p><p>Lucy: Alrighty, so do you have a plan for us?</p><p>Time: I do, first you need Valerie, then you need to prepare heavily, then you go to the location, then you try to get the stone, and capture Valerie and the creature, using a device, here's the blueprints.</p><p>He passed them a pack of blueprints.</p><p>Time: Then, you go to Margo's grave. And chant this.</p><p>Lucy: You’re telling us how to do it when you just said that you can't.</p><p>Time: Actually I can, but I'm not telling you one thing. Here's the chant, don't say it now. That is all I have for you. Carry on. </p><p>When they were driving back to the house, Lucy was looking at the blueprints.</p><p>Lucy: Gru, can you make this?</p><p>Gru: From the looks of it, no. But there's only one person I know that can. Nefario.</p><p>Lucy: Really?</p><p>Gru: But that's okay because I've been working on a laser gun that can melt carbonite. It's almost done.</p><p>Lucy: Sweet.</p><p>They drove back with smiles on their face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Unfrozen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The family prepare to bring back Nefario to get him to build the blueprints.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucy woke up to some yelling of the girls. She began to panic. She hopped out of bed not caring of the amount of noise she was making and hopped down the stairs, prepared to fight anyone who stands in her path.</p><p>But what she saw was rather odd. She saw Agnes hopping up and down like a puppy when their owner comes back from whatever. Edith was grinning so much. Dru and Gru were standing side by side while Gru was holding a strange ray gun.</p><p>When they all realized Lucy was there, they all became worried. Normally, Lucy hated to be awake on a Saturday, unless it was important of course.</p><p>Dru: Sorry for waking you up Lucy.</p><p>Lucy: No no it's okay.</p><p>Dru was a bit surprised by her response. But shrugged it off.</p><p>Lucy: Anyways, what is that?</p><p>Gru: It’s a ray gun that can melt anything. Even carbonite. And what was Nefario frozen in?</p><p>Lucy: Carboni-</p><p>Gru: CARBONITE! So we can use this to bring back dr. Nefario, and possibly bring back Margo!</p><p>Lucy began to be excited, she missed nefario so much. He meant a lot to her and everyone else.</p><p>Gru: So who wants to get down to the lab?</p><p>Agnes: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!</p><p>Gru chuckled at that, and the family went down to the lab.</p><p>After announcing to the minions to meet them in the auditorium, and repeating the message all throughout the place, every minion was down there waiting for this announcement.</p><p>The whole family came out on the stage. Smiles all across their faces.</p><p>Gru: Good morning, everybody. Now I know you're all wondering why the early announcement especially for you late sleepers. BOB!</p><p>Everyone looks at Bob.</p><p>Gru: Anyway, so I have this weapon that can melt anything. Even carbonite. So we're going to use this to unfreeze dr. Nefario!</p><p>The minions began to cheer on</p><p>Gru: Now, we need volunteers to get the…</p><p>Before he can finish, he turns to see several minions already with Nefario</p><p>Gru: How did you...oh forget it that makes it better.</p><p>Gru turns the knob on the gun to full power, 11 for some reason. Aims and fires.</p><p>It goes to shit, too fast.</p><p>First, Gru didn't test how powerful it is enough. He began to slide down, same with the block of carbonite.</p><p>Dru saw this, and began to push the cart holding nefario outward so gru can continue.</p><p>Gru continued to do this, but as he was doing this. He began to see Nefario’s face, how scared he truly was to be the way he was right now. He began to remember that fateful day.</p><p>2017</p><p>Gru, Lucy, and nefario were working hard in the lab that night. They were trying to find a way to A. Truly freeze lava (out of Agnes curiousity) and B. Create a type of grenade that can freeze enemies. Their substance was carbonite. The way they get unfrozen was a work in progress.</p><p>As they were working, Lucy and gru were beginning to get tired. But Lucy knows her ways to make it. But gru wasn't as skilled as Lucy so he began to get tired easily.</p><p>As they were working, there huge container of carbonite was beginning to tip over, but it was at the very top of the experiment going on, so no one noticed.</p><p>It was just the three of them in the lab, Lucy was checking the temperature, nefario was beginning to finalize the design of it, and Gru was struggling to stay awake.</p><p>Then, Lucy realized that the temperature dropped all the way, this made zero sense because she didn't turn it off. She looked up to see the container falling onto Gru. the wires must of broke off.</p><p>Lucy: GRU LOOK OUT!</p><p>Gru startled awake, didn't even have time to react because someone pushed his chair away. All he heard was a giant splash.</p><p>Lucy began to freak out, and check on Gru. She slammed the fire alarm and sirens began blaring, and sprinklers went off.</p><p>A bunch of minions came out to see what was going on. They saw the incident and began to help Gru and Lucy, and try to stop the carbonite.</p><p>The girls came in through the same door.</p><p>Margo: What’s going on?</p><p>Lucy: Carbonite fell down on us, and Nefario...</p><p>Before she can finish, she realized what was going to happen.</p><p>She ran to the desk and grabbed Gru's freeze ray and began to push to container away at maximum power.</p><p>Gru: Lucy where's Nefario?</p><p>Lucy: I don't know I-</p><p>Gru: WHERES NEFARIO!</p><p>Lucy knew that Gry cared for Nefario a lot. he was practically a father to him, with this, he was truly scared for him.</p><p>The minions were able to stop the carbonite from going any further because of a special type of water they made.</p><p>Lucy kept pushing the container away with the freeze ray with tears in her eye. About to come out any moment.</p><p>She got it off, and the minions sprayed away with the rest of the liquid carbonite.</p><p>It was smoking in the lab at this point, but Lucy was the first to see the results.</p><p>He was frozen. And her tears let loose.</p><p>The three girls began to cry to.</p><p>Gru just froze.</p><p>And that was them for almost the entire night.</p><p>THE PRESENT</p><p>Gru was so caught up in the memory he didn't realize that he was at the edge of the stage.</p><p>He began to fly out towards the door, and it was about to close. If it weren't for Edith and Agnes rushing over to hold it. All hope would have been lost.</p><p>Gru began to walk back slowly. He came to the realization that he couldn't make it.</p><p>Lucy: Gru!</p><p>He heard Lucy under the laser, with her hand out, he knew what to do.</p><p>He slowly passed the gun to Lucy, and with her strength. Walked all the way to the stage. And an earth shattering shockwave blasted everyone backed.</p><p>When she opened her eyes, she saw a figure standing at the stage on the floor. She knew which figure it was.</p><p>She ran up to the stage, and sat down to check on him. He had a pulse.</p><p>Lucy began geeking out.</p><p>Lucy: Nefario, you're back!</p><p>Nefario slowly sat up and faced Lucy.</p><p>Nefario: Lucy? Lucy! It’s you!</p><p>He hugged her, which she hugged back.</p><p>Nefario: I'm so happy to see you again, where's everyone else.</p><p>Just as he said that, the entire family came up into a group hug.</p><p>Agnes: We have a new family member.</p><p>He turned around to see Dru.</p><p>Dru: Hi, my name is Dru. I'm Gru's twin brother</p><p>Nefario: Oh yeah I remember hearing about you from your father.</p><p>Dru fainted at that moment.</p><p>Nefario: Moving on, it's so wonderful to see you all again, where's Margo?</p><p>Everyone looked down.</p><p>Lucy: We might have to talk.</p><p>Lucy was setting up coffee as soon as she finished explaining everything.</p><p>Nefario: Wow, I've never heard stuff like that in my life.</p><p>Lucy: I know, it's really heartbreaking.</p><p>Nefario: So, how do we kill the creature and maybe Valerie, and get Margo back?</p><p>Lucy: We need to build this.</p><p>She shows him the blueprints that time gave her, Nefario looks at them closely.</p><p>Lucy: Can you?</p><p>Nefario: Lucy, you know me. I can get this thing ready by tomorrow morning. Along with other things.</p><p>Lucy: What are those things?</p><p>Nefario: Wait and see.</p><p>Nefario left the room to leave Lucy alone for a bit. And for a while, she was the happiest she's ever been.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Gearing Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nefario shows the family new gadgets to fight the monster, but one sends Lucy into a loop.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucy woke up that day with an extremely bad headache, like a hammer had been forced into her head.</p><p>But she knew they had medicine, so she dashed over to the bathroom to get some. She did get some and filled a cup of water. She took the medicine and the water and went back to the lab to see how nefario handled the gadgets.</p><p>She took the elevator down stairs, and went to the training room.</p><p>There, she saw her whole family down there, not counting minions.</p><p>Nefario: Took ya long enough.</p><p>Lucy: Sorry, I'm a deep sleeper.</p><p>Nefario: Whatever, anyway, I'm proud to show you the gadgets I've worked on all night. I'll go through you all one by one in order on who woke up. First Dru.</p><p>Dru: Yes, Mr Dr. Nefario.</p><p>Nefario: Of course you have your suit.</p><p>Dru: Yes, yes I do.</p><p>Nefario: Well now, you also have this.</p><p>He showed a ray gun pistol and a ray gun the size of a rifle.</p><p>Dru: Wow. What are they?</p><p>Nefario: This is a lava ray, and this is a lava rifle.</p><p>Dru: Don’t they just do the same thing?</p><p>Nefario: Yeah, but in case of getting your rifle removed from grasp, you can pull out that bad ray.</p><p>Dru: True enough for me!</p><p>Nefario: Anyway, Gru, you're next, I have a weapon you've always wanted since you were a kid.</p><p>He pulled out another rifle ray.</p><p>Gru: A freeze ray rifle!</p><p>Nefario: That’s right. And I even gave you an extra freeze ray. Dual wielding.</p><p>Dru: How come I didn't get another lava ray?</p><p>Nefario: simple, that was the thing I worked on last and I was tired. Anyway Agnes.</p><p>Lucy: Wait a second, the girls are coming with us, why?</p><p>Nefario: How hard did the creature beat you?</p><p>Lucy massaged her temples.</p><p>Nefario: Exactly, we need all the help we get, anyway here you go.</p><p>He showed her a pack of robotic arms and legs.</p><p>Agnes: What are these things?</p><p>Nefario: They’re basically robot arms and legs that can stretch. Bob found these in the storing closet.</p><p>Agnes started to pull the arms on.</p><p>Agnes: Feels funny.</p><p>Nefario: I know, Edith, I know you'll like this one.</p><p>Gru: Jee, let me guess.</p><p>Nefario pulled a carpet off the table revealing a ninja suit.</p><p>Edith: A ninja suit!?</p><p>Nefario: Yeah, but a high tech ninja suit.</p><p>Edith: Cool.</p><p>Nefario: Basically everything you want. Swords, bows, daggers, a mask. You name it.</p><p>Edith: Thank you.</p><p>Nefario: And last but not least, Lucy.</p><p>Lucy: Alright, what do ya got for me?</p><p>Nefario pulled off another piece of cloth to reveal Lucy's stuff.</p><p>She froze.</p><p>Nefario: I know right, your own suit.</p><p>Lucy's suit was a light blue suit that was similar to Gru and Dru’s.</p><p>Nefario: It even has the same modes as the twins</p><p>Lucy: Not that, what's that?</p><p>Lucy pointed to a special holder that look awfully familiar to her.</p><p>Nefario: Oh, it's simple. I decided to look into your family history, no offense. I know ya don't like to talk about that. And your mother used this, it can be used as anything. Sword, mace, axe, lasso, added elemental abilities to those things, grappling hook, you name it.</p><p>Lucy: How did you know about this?</p><p>Nefario: Well, your computer has the avl files in it. And since we're the good guys. I looked into it. Look I'm sorry about it, I just thought it could help ya.</p><p>Dru: He has a point Lucy.</p><p>Lucy: I know that, but it's not my style.</p><p>Dru: Style, smyle. The point is we can have more weapons.</p><p>Lucy: True. Oh what about the blueprint weapon?</p><p>Nefario: It’s this bad boy.</p><p>He pulls out a blaster.</p><p>Lucy: Looks like something a ghost killer would use.</p><p>Nefario: Well this thing can suck up and destroy the creature for good.</p><p>Lucy: Wait, didn't death say this thing can't be killed?</p><p>Nefario: Well what do I know, these are spirits we're talking about. Anyway, time for practice. Dru test out your lava stuff.</p><p>Dru: Ok.</p><p>Dru stepped up to a target with lava equipment in hands.</p><p>He fired several shots at targets and they melted instantly.</p><p>He got out the rifle and shot multi lava balls at the targets.</p><p>Dru: It works great.</p><p>Nefario: Good to hear, now Gru.</p><p>Gru stepped up and fire a ton of ice balls at targets freezing the lava Dru made.</p><p>Nefario: Agnes!</p><p>Agnes stepped up.</p><p>Agnes: How does it even work?</p><p>Nefario: Give the arms a flick of the wrist.</p><p>She did that, and it started going out of control. Agnes put her other arm on it. She still somehow hit the targets on accident.</p><p>Lucy: Might take time to get used to.</p><p>Nefario: Edith.</p><p>Edith: Yeah yeah I know.</p><p>Edith took out a pair of ninja stars. And threw them at the targets.</p><p>Edith: I already know how to use the other weapons.</p><p>Lucy: I can train with Gru on the suit.</p><p>Nefario: So try the holder.</p><p>Lucy grabbed the holder and turn it into a gun, and gave it an air elemental power by selecting option via holographic screen.</p><p>She nervously began to raise it up. But her head began to mess with her. Suddenly, she was in a house. A rather nice one. Her childhood house.</p><p>She looked down and saw a thing. She shot at it. But as soon as she pulled the trigger. She was back in the training room. It was too late.</p><p>A gust of wind blew her up and back onto the ground. With a hard impact.</p><p>Gru: Lucy, are you okay?</p><p>She was done. Done with everything, done with the supernatural bullshit, done with Margo, done with Valerie, done with every second of everyday treating her like a bad guy even when she tries to help people.</p><p>Lucy: Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just fine, why wouldn’t I be?</p><p>She speed walked out of the room, slammed the door behind her. Leaving a cold impact.</p><p>She rushed out of the elevator, fuming with anger. She tripped at one point, but she didn't care how much it hurt. She just kept walking like normal.</p><p>She got into her room with the cloudy lighting bathing the room. She stopped herself from screaming and just began to lose it.</p><p>She was pushing books off the shelf, throwing clothes off the racket, beating the bed. Screaming into pillows. She even punched the mirror, leaving a big cracked spot on it. She grabbed the bandage she had in the room. And tapped her now bloody arm. She looked back into the reflection. The cracked mirror showed several portraits of Lucy. It had the same look of a cracked mirror from a movie she watched.</p><p>She sat back on the bed and sob her eyes out. Then, she heard a knock at her door.</p><p>It was Gru</p><p>Gru: Lucy, are you okay?</p><p>Lucy: Please come in.</p><p>Gru slowly opened the door, being revealed to the sobbing Lucy.</p><p>Gru: What’s wrong?</p><p>Lucy: WHAT DO YOU THINK IS WRONG! IT'S THE REMINDERS! THE REMINDERS OF MY PAST! MY HORRIBLE, TORTUROUS PAST THAT THE UNIVERSE IS ALWAYS LIKE YEAH LET'S REMIND HER OF THIS TRAGIC PAST THAT THIS LUCY WILDE BITCH HATES TO REMINDED OF, TO MAKE HER LIFE EVEN MORE OF A LIVING HELL!!</p><p>Gru sat next to Lucy in dead silence before saying.</p><p>Gru: It’s okay, you can tell me. Or I can go now...</p><p>Lucy NO! I DON'T WANNA BE ALONE! Please just stay with Gru, please.</p><p>Gru stopped moving and sat back down.</p><p>Gru: Ok well, explain.</p><p>Lucy sighed.</p><p>Lucy: It all started when I was born...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Lucy Ruby Wilde</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We see Lucy's past and what led her to where she is now.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucy Ruby Wilde was born on February 11, 1985. She was the 4th child to be born of her mother, Helen, and her father, Nick.</p><p>Her three siblings were two boys and a girl. They were 11 year old twin brothers, John and Chris. Her sister was a 1 year old daughter named Paige.</p><p>When her mother was pregnant with her, it was surprisingly very hard for her to keep her stress in control. Lucy always wondered why, but she didn't find out till later.</p><p>Her mother was the typical, kind, not as overprotective as the rest, mother along with Lucy's father who was the kind of dad who when you first meet you wonder if he would even let his daughter get married. But he's one of the kindest people on the planet. And he didn't lose it when he found out that Lucy was getting married.</p><p>When Lucy went to school, she was the usual, shy girl in the classroom that still didn't take bull from anyone. She could hold her own, she just didn't like to show.</p><p>For the first 12 years of Lucy's life, it was a normal, everyday life.</p><p>That all changed, unfortunately.</p><p>After two younger siblings were born, a boy named Billy, and a girl named Ariana. Somehow, Helen wasn't able to reproduce anymore, this destroyed her but Nick thought that they had enough kids. When they got older, they played that specific thing as a somewhat joke. Usually when they went to a restaurant or bar.</p><p>Helen after this was diagnosed with depression. He was still her happy, cheery self. But a certain color fade surrounded her.</p><p>Lucy's relationship with her siblings were all between great and okay. John was also a smartie, so they can study together, Chris was the usual basketball player in the future type, but he was the nice type so he gets a pass. Paige was the girl that was a lot more open than Lucy, kind of like her mother. Billy and Ariana were just kids. Lucy was the one that could usually deal with them well.</p><p>You think a family like this would handle this situation fine. Well, you're wrong.</p><p>Lucy was at the lunch room with her best friend Maia. They met each other by Maia seeing Lucy alone at the lunch table, minding her own business. She decided to start a conversation with her. And the rest is history. They were both walking home from school that cloudy day. After getting off the bus and to their houses.</p><p>Lucy: So, what are you doing for the weekend?</p><p>Maia: I'm not sure. I'm thinking about seeing a movie. What do you think I should see?</p><p>Lucy: Why would you want advice from me. I haven't seen any new movies recently, so I can't say an opinion on them and you might see the movie.</p><p>Maia chuckled at that. Lucy also doubled as a comedian. One time, Maia convinced her to do a standup show in the talent show. Lucy spent several weekends thinking of good jokes. She somehow won IN 1st place. But soon, a smile turned into a sad expression.</p><p>Lucy: What’s wrong?</p><p>Maia: Speaking of that, how's your mother been?</p><p>Lucy felt the wind blow on her impact. She only told Maia about the whole situation. But with this many siblings in the same school. Everyone found out. Most were supportive while others were not so supportive.</p><p>Lucy: Oh, pff, you know. She's holding up well. She still smiles. She still goes outside. She's still my mom.</p><p>Maia: I don't know Lucy, I mean usually. this sign doesn't mean a great thing.</p><p>Lucy: Come on Maia, it's not like anythings going to happen today.</p><p>Then, when they reached her house, they heard a loud sound of crying. Lucy began to panic and rush in with Maia quickly following her.</p><p>She was somehow able to get the door open despite being locked, and WITHOUT breaking it. And dashed into the upstairs bathroom. Lucy saw the crowd that was her family and she skidded past them all to see what was happening.</p><p>What she saw made her drop like a wrecking ball.</p><p>Her mother's throat was silted open, left a message that said "I love you all."</p><p>Lucy dropped to the ground and cried her eyes out, with the rest of the family and Maia joining in a crying group hug.</p><p>4 YEARS LATER</p><p>The death of Helen weighed heavy over not everybody but enough.</p><p>Lucy was damaged the most. She loved her mother with all of her heart. It affected her devastatingly But it had to be Maia's mother to which they had "the talk".</p><p>Today was a different day in Lucy's lifetime. The day she has her drivers test. Her father was her trainer. They started in a parking lot, and they started with the basics.</p><p>Nick: What’s the first thing you do when you get in the car?</p><p>Lucy: Put on your seatbelt.</p><p>Nick: What’s the second thing you do?</p><p>Lucy: Turn it on.</p><p>She turned the key and the car came to life.</p><p>Nick: Third?</p><p>Lucy: Shift into gear.</p><p>She went into reverse, checked where she was going, and she went for a drive.</p><p>She started with the basics of course. Stop signs, blinkers, speed limit, etc. then, she and her father decided to go on the highway of all places.</p><p>As they were driving, Lucy began to think of strange things that happened in the past.</p><p>Lucy: So dad...</p><p>Nick: Yeah?</p><p>Lucy: You know how some nights you and/or mom would come home with bruises or scratches on your back for example.</p><p>Nick: Yes, why?</p><p>Lucy: What happened those nights?</p><p>Nick began to get nervous.</p><p>Nick: Well...let's not talk about that now.</p><p>Lucy: No please tell me, you're clearly hiding something. I don't care what it is just tell me.</p><p>Nick looked out on the road, then to Lucy.</p><p>Nick: Ok Lucy.</p><p>Lucy then saw a homeless man on the highway. She skidded the car sideways and accidentally caused a massive crash. She got blown out of the car and fell down under it. Knocking her unconscious.</p><p>When she wakes up, she is trapped in a room. One light. She was strapped to this compartment.</p><p>Then, she hears the voice of someone.</p><p>?: Hello, Miss. Wilde.</p><p>Lucy: Who’s there? Where am I? Where's my father?!</p><p>You can call me, Frank. You're in the arctic. And your father... Well I don't want to give it away.</p><p>Lucy: Give away what?</p><p>Frank: You’ll see when they find us, maybe.</p><p>Lucy: Wait I'm being rescued?</p><p>Frank: Eventually, they don't know where we are, YET of course. But by that time, you might be dead.</p><p>Lucy: What do you want from me?</p><p>Frank said nothing and proceed to torture Lucy.</p><p>First, he did a simple knife stab. Making her wince. Then, he shot her several times. Then, he broke a mirror directly on her face. Then, he made a part of her head split open with a knife. then, he smashed a hammer onto her forehead.</p><p>But somehow, she did not die.</p><p>Frank: What?</p><p>He proceeded to shoot Lucy endless Amounts of time. She was still not kicking the bucket.</p><p>Frank: Men, put her in a cell.</p><p>Two men grabbed the teared up, moaning, Lucy and put her in a dark spot with only a window for light. They just threw her on the floor. And closed the door.</p><p>Lucy refused to get up because of the amount of pain she was in. But Frank did have a point. He seemed amazed because of her surviving all of that.</p><p>After what felt like an hour of 0 moving. She worked onto the bed. And tried to sleep.</p><p>2 WEEKS LATER</p><p>Lucy's schedule nowadays was pretty basic. Get tortured, have barely any food, do whatever in the cell, and go back to sleep. Rinse. And. Repeat.</p><p>Today however, she was hearing that they were gonna put her in the water and make her stay there forever. She got stupid nervous. But later, she heard a lot of noises. She barely got sleep, hardly got food, and got the most torture she has ever gotten in her life, so she was ready to faint.</p><p>But before she did, she was greeted by a figure too familiar to her.</p><p>Her father.</p><p>Lucy's eyes slowly opened. And she looked up. She was back in her house. Everything looked the same. She then her someone said.</p><p>SHE'S UP!</p><p>Lucy barely had time to get to her senses to feel several people charge at her. They were her siblings.</p><p>She was thrilled to see them, like always. Gladly returned the hug and never wanted to let go.</p><p>Lucy: I'm so happy to see you guys again.</p><p>Chris: We know. We missed you too.</p><p>Lucy: Oh my god, what happened when I was gone?</p><p>Paige: Nothing much, just dad in a panic attack trying to find you.</p><p>Lucy: Wait what?</p><p>John: She doesn't know yet.</p><p>Lucy: Know what?</p><p>Billy: Dad wants you in his office.</p><p>Lucy: Alrighty then.</p><p>Ariana: Wait, here's a welcome back gift.</p><p>Ariana handed her a pink polka dotted scarf,</p><p>Lucy: Oh my god, it's so cute. But I'll take it as a "we're happy you're still alive" gift. Is that okay?</p><p>Ariana: Ok.</p><p>Lucy went into her dad's office.</p><p>Lucy: Hey dad, everything good?</p><p>Nick: Of course it is, I have my daughter back.</p><p>Lucy: Thanks. So what do you wanna tell me?</p><p>Nick: Oh it's simple. You should be dead.</p><p>Lucy: Say what now?</p><p>Nick: You should be dead.</p><p>Lucy: That’s a weird way to have a first conversation with your dad after getting kidnapped.</p><p>Nick: no ones ever survived someone like Frank’s torture especially for two weeks. I feel you'll be a good fit.</p><p>Lucy: A fit for what exactly?</p><p>Nick: A fit for saving the world in the future.</p><p>Lucy: Dad, what are you saying?</p><p>Nick: I'm with the AVL.</p><p>Lucy froze right then and there. she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her dad is a secret agent.</p><p>Lucy: Are you for real with me right now?</p><p>Nick: Yes, I am. And to prove it.</p><p>He pulled up his shorts to reveal his right leg is detachable.</p><p>Lucy froze even more than she already did</p><p>Lucy: How is that even detachable?</p><p>Nick: This is avl technology:</p><p>Lucy: Was mom one too?</p><p>Nick: Yeah, we were both taken hostage that's how we met. We both survived and we started going on therapy sessions together, and then they became dates.</p><p>Lucy: Wow.</p><p>Nick: Your mother would be proud.</p><p>Lucy smiled and pulled her dad into a hug.</p><p>6 YEARS LATER</p><p>Lucy was nervous today. It was her audition for the AVL. She decided to wear a light blue trench coat and dress.</p><p>Her father led her to an entrance to the old avl headquarters which was underwater.</p><p>Lucy walked through the headquarters, hands in coat pockets. Scared like shit.</p><p>She walked into the room. There was the leader of the AVL, Ramsbottom.</p><p>Ramsbottom: Oh good morning Nick.</p><p>Nick: Morning Rams, I have an audition for you. This is one of my daughters, Lucy.</p><p>Ramsbottom: Ah, Lucy. I heard a bit about it. You survived one of the most torturous Villains the AVL have even seen. That's an amazing feat in itself.</p><p>Lucy: Ok, what do I have to do. Is it like a training session? A really long talk.</p><p>Ramsbottom: No just some questions. When were you born?</p><p>Lucy: 1985.</p><p>Ramsbottom: Do you have experience with fighting skills?</p><p>Lucy: Yes.</p><p>Ramsbottom: Have you ever done anything illegal?</p><p>Lucy: Not even touched a needle without anyone else in the room.</p><p>Ramsbottom: Do you always get the job done?</p><p>Lucy: You can say that.</p><p>Ramsbottom: You’re hired.</p><p>Lucy: Wait that's it?</p><p>Ramsbottom: There’s certainly nothing else.</p><p>She knew where this was going. She turned around and moped the floor with the agent behind her.</p><p>Lucy: That was the real test wasn't it?</p><p>Ramsbottom: Well he is our best, so yeah. Welcome to the AVL. Lucy Wilde.</p><p>Lucy gladly shook his hand. She was ready for any challenge.</p><p>A few weeks after Lucy got the job, Lucy was confused about something that her mother mentioned on how it was so hard for her to keep her stress in control when being pregnant with her.</p><p>She decided to call her father about it. it rang 3 times before he picked up.</p><p>Nick: Hey Lucy.</p><p>Lucy: Hey dad um quick question why did mom have an extremely hard time keeping her stress in control when she was having me?</p><p>Nick’s happy tone depleted.</p><p>Nick: He had an encounter with this weird creature. it mopped the floor with us. but it jabbed something into your mother's crack per say.And then, we found that she was pregnant. with you</p><p>Lucy stopped right there. She was an accident. She was never meant to come into the glorious world where she would've had her friends, her family. herself.</p><p>Lucy: You’re saying I was an accident?</p><p>Nick: Yes.</p><p>Lucy: Good, love you.</p><p>Nick: Love you too</p><p>Lucy hung up when tears began to fall from her face, shocked that she was never meant to be on the planet heck on the universe for that matter.</p><p>just then, Ramsbottom went in</p><p>Ramsbottom: Hello Wilde.</p><p>Lucy: Oh hello.</p><p>Ramsbottom: I would like to give you a gift.</p><p>He showed her a holder.</p><p>Lucy: What does it do?</p><p>Ramsbottom: It can turn into any gadget we have, your mother used it so i think it will be a great fit for.</p><p>Lucy: No.</p><p>Ramsbottom: What, why not?</p><p>Lucy: Just not yet okay, maybe later, but not today.</p><p>Ramsbottom: Alright.</p><p>He left and Lucy just cried some more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. We Are Past The Past, It's Time To Move Towards The Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After telling her story, Lucy, Gru, and the family prepare to get revenge on the monster who killed Margo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gru couldn't believe what he was hearing. With the way Lucy was today, you suspect that she had a simple life. But no, she went through that much.</p><p>Gru: But why did you refuse it?</p><p>Lucy looked up at Gru with endless tears dripping from her face.</p><p>Lucy: Because unlike everyone else I knew that I couldn’t fill my mother's shoes.</p><p>Gru: Was it the same creature that's been attacking us?</p><p>Lucy: Yes. don't you see it Gru, open up your eyes. I was never meant to meet you, hell I was never meant to be seen by anyone. Could you imagine being to your face that you were never meant to be born, and it wasn’t because of an accident in intercourse?</p><p>Gru: But are you glad that you're here?</p><p>Lucy: Of course I am, I have you, I have the girls, I have the minions, I have dru. and I may have another thing.</p><p>Gru: Is it Kyle and Lucky?</p><p>Lucy: Yeah, I have them too. but I also have something else.</p><p>Gru: Lucy, what are you saying?</p><p>Lucy: Do you remember what we did a few nights back?</p><p>Gru stopped right there. He knew what she was gonna say, she knew what he knew.</p><p>He was going to be a biological father.</p><p>Gru: How did this happen?</p><p>Lucy: I don't know how it happened, but it happened you're gonna be a dad. yay.</p><p>Gru knew that Lucy didn't want to say anything else about that just by the mere sight of her red eyes with the ruby colored part of her eyes still there.</p><p>Gru: Is all that torture you got from Frank the reason you have all those scars?</p><p>Lucy began to crack a faint smile.</p><p>lucy: yeah, i remember when you reacted to them. It was a nice cool evening, candles, roses, our first time. i remember the look on your face you were like "what" in the exact shock tone".</p><p>Gru walked slowly up to Lucy and placed his hand on her shoulder.</p><p>Gru: Listen, it's okay. Once we attempt at best to get Margo back, maybe the reset button will go off.</p><p>Lucy: Alright.</p><p>Gru slowly pulled Lucy into a soft hug, Gru beginning to cry as well.</p><p>Gru: When you're ready to train, meet me downstairs.</p><p>Lucy: Ok.</p><p>Gru walked out of the door and locked it from the inside. And walked down.</p><p>20 minutes later, Lucy came down with the light blue suit on struggling a bit.</p><p>Lucy: I don't know Gru, this suit kind of sticks out like a sore thumb, I mean when I'm on a mission with this, it's basically a tracking beacon.</p><p>Gru: It has a camouflaged mode.</p><p>Lucy: I know that but I still have my hair sticking out.</p><p>Gru: I don't know we'll figure that out, anyway. Fighting stance.</p><p>Lucy and Gru did that.</p><p>Gru: Ok we only have about three hours to get this done, we'll start with movement, then weapons, and then extra questions you might have.</p><p>Lucy: Nice.</p><p>Gru runs at her and throws a fist at her, she dodges and does a roundhouse kick. Then, Gru and Lucy throw several punches at each other. Lucy is able to get Gru in a chokehold. He is able to get free and gets Lucy trapped.</p><p>Gru: This is gonna take a while.</p><p>3 HOURS LATER</p><p>Gru: Ok, you know about everything I could teach you.</p><p>Lucy: That’s great to know.</p><p>Gru and Lucy head back up, with their suits on maskless. To see everyone else training for the battle.</p><p>Lucy: How is everyone up there?</p><p>Edith: We’re doing great, this ninja suit is so cool.</p><p>Lucy: Ah that's the Edith I know, Nefario do you have a location?</p><p>Nefario: Yes, she's located at this address.</p><p>He shows a beacon at the computer.</p><p>Lucy: *sighs* My childhood house.</p><p>Dru: Really?</p><p>Lucy: Yeah, my family moved a couple of years ago.</p><p>Gru: It’s okay Lucy, you can make it through.</p><p>Then, someone knocked on the door.</p><p>Dru and Gru handle their rifles, Edith is ready to draw her sword to look cool, Agnes is about to stretch out her arms.</p><p>Lucy slowly approaches the door and opens it. She saw love, death, and time. With smiles on their faces.</p><p>Lucy: Hey guys, how've you been?</p><p>Death: We’ve been pretty good.</p><p>Nefario: Who are these fellows?</p><p>Lucy: Remember, I told you that these people are love, death, and time.</p><p>Nefario: Oh yeah I remember that.</p><p>Lucy: So why are you guys even here?</p><p>Love: We’re basically here for support for you guys when you go on your mission.</p><p>Lucy: Ok, so which one of you guys will do?</p><p>Death: We will be the extra voiceover along with nefario, I suppose.</p><p>Nefario: True.</p><p>Lucy: Ok.</p><p>Everybody is getting ready to leave, but before Nefario catches up to Lucy.</p><p>Nefario: Lucy, you almost forgot this.</p><p>He shows her the holder.</p><p>Lucy looks at him, he looks concern and happy at the same time.</p><p>She smirks at him and slowly grabs the holder.</p><p>Lucy: Thank you.</p><p>Lucy walks off.</p><p>The family gets in the car, and drives off.</p><p>As they were waiting, it was silent expect for Edith training a bit extra.</p><p>Lucy decided to get a conversation.</p><p>Lucy: You know, when I was on my first mission, it was in a group.</p><p>Agnes: Really?</p><p>Lucy: Yeah, when I saw them in action, I began to get nervous on how I would do. But I knew what my mother would want and I was just myself. When we were camping for the nights, I would be a sort of storyteller or comedian. I'm still friends with all of them.</p><p>Dru: Tell another story.</p><p>Lucy: Who wants to know the story on how I met your father?</p><p>Edith: Me.</p><p>Agnes: Me.</p><p>Lucy: Well, after Gru turned good, I was assigned to make sure he was being serious. And the more I checked, the more I began to like him. When he asked me on a date, I was surprised that he liked me back, so I said yes.</p><p>Gru: Yeah, that's true. Want to talk about how I proposed?</p><p>Lucy: Nah, we're getting close anyways.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Face To Face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The family fights against the monster.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They parked the car directly in front of the house.</p><p>They got out of it, and saw what it looked like. It looked like a haunted mansion.</p><p>Agnes: What happened to this place Lucy?</p><p>Lucy: The house was in a fire. But since this is a part of town where it's practically abandoned, no one bothers to fix it.</p><p>They slowly walked to the door and opened it. A yellow sheet was in front of the window making everything look yellow.</p><p>Lucy: Alright  listen up we don't split up, if we do there's a chance we won't be saved.</p><p>Everyone: Got it.</p><p>Lucy: Ok, Dr, feeling any sign of life?</p><p>Nefario: Well, there is one sign of life but it's not yours at all.</p><p>Love: It’s in the living room, be careful.</p><p>They all began to walk slowly to the life sign, each footstep hitting an almost silent creek.</p><p>When they got in there, they only saw a not moving Valerie.</p><p>Lucy: It’s Valerie, she might be knocked out.</p><p>Time: Don’t speak too soon.</p><p>She got closer to the body, she looked the same she always had. Blood was spilled all around her, even some was on her clothes.</p><p>But then, Valerie's eyes suddenly opened wide to reveal the blackness within them.</p><p>Lucy fell down because of the results. Not long after, something began to form out of liquid. It was coming from valerie. It went behind the family and it revealed a solid form of the creature. It was just black skin along with the Skeleton head.</p><p>Dru fired his rifle at the creature and got him in the arm, but it materialized back.</p><p>It began to charge at the family, directly at Lucy. Lucy grabbed her holder as a protector and the creature pounced at her. She saw the dead eyes it had and the teeth that were trying to bite her own head off. It was scratching her endlessly, and the fabric of the suit was getting slightly torn. She was able to get him off.</p><p>Agnes went in and stretched her arm, but it got caught by the creature..</p><p>Gru: AGNES NO!</p><p>The creature turned to Gru, and sent him into the wall, making the concrete get onto his suit. He dusted it off as best he could. He grabbed his rifle and shot the creature at full power. It ended up dropping Agnes and Agnes kicked it with the robot legs.</p><p>Lucy got back up and jumped on the creature's back and turned the holder into a staff and put it into the creature's mouth.</p><p>Dru: HELP HER!</p><p>Dru jumped on Lucy's back as backup, Edith grabbed onto its right arm and bitted on it. Gru grabbed onto the other arm, the creature grabbed his suit and it began to spin around like crazy. Agnes is trying to hit it, but her family keeps getting in the way.</p><p>Gru's mask ripped off because the creature was holding it and he flew off and landed near a lamp. It grabbed Dru and slammed him onto the table, breaking it and stomping on him. Edith got dizzy and let go onto the couch which fell over. It slammed Lucy onto the floor, the family got together and saw as the creature grabbed a sharp piece of wood and stabbed Lucy with it several times. Then, it went for the neck.</p><p>Agnes: NO, LET HER GO!</p><p>Then, the creature actually spoke</p><p>Creature: No, I'll take her, I'll take all of you. I will feast on your flesh as you all scream in pain. Or, you leave us alone, and the rest of you can live happy lives. Until old age finally catches up to you! Never having to look behind your back to see me again.</p><p>Meanwhile, Time began to get nervous. And nefario noticed</p><p>Nefario: Everything okay?</p><p>Time: Well, no. There's something I need to tell you.</p><p>Back at the house, the family doesn't know what to do. If they leave Lucy dies. If they don't they all die.</p><p>Lucy wasn’t taking any chances.</p><p>She grabbed the holder with her foot and turned it onto a fire sword and stabbed it in the eye. She became free and had to rest for a moment, the creature backed away. The family charged in.</p><p>Edith went in with her sword, but the creature grew several hands and they began to come close to Edith, but Agnes stretched out to grab her knife and sliced them all down. Gru went in for a straight sucker punch.</p><p>It charged at dru, but the pistol whipped it backwards. Gru went in again but he missed and tumbled down and the creature's hands turned into scythes. He saw them and rolled away from them but the creature was able to get parts of the suit ripped and a cut to his side.</p><p>Edith stabbed it in the back, but it began to tie up Edith, which Dru fired at him again.</p><p>They got it on the floor, they all hit it with their weapons several times. This was the final moment. Agnes used her arms to pin it's legs to the ground. Gru and Dru got on its sides and fired both their rays and rifles at the same time with full power. Edith jumped from the couch and gave it several cuts.</p><p>It still wasn't doing anything, when all of a sudden Lucy stabbed it in the mouth with the holder. It stopped right there barely moving.</p><p>Lucy then pulled the blaster out, and shot the creature 10 times. the creature looked at her and said.</p><p>Creature: Happy?</p><p>It vaporized into nothing.</p><p>They all fell down from exhaustion. But they were happy. They actually killed it. Maybe.</p><p>Lucy got back up and looked at Valerie, she had no pulse.</p><p>Death: Congratulations, you did it, now bring the stone here.</p><p>Lucy looked through Valerie, the stone was in her pocket, she grabbed it. Everyone else got up and they left.</p><p>When they got back to the lab, they were greeted by the rest of the group.</p><p>Lucy: Alright, here's the stone. How do we bring Margo back?</p><p>Nefario clapped his hands together and said.</p><p>Nefario: Well...it's complicated.</p><p>Gru: Well time, how do we do it?</p><p>Time: There’s a reason why I didn't tell you before. It requires a sacrifice.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Lucy looked at everybody, and turned to time and said.</p><p>Lucy: Who are we supposed to do it too? I’m not going on the street and killing some guy.</p><p>Nefario: Me.</p><p>Lucy: What?</p><p>Nefario: Just shoot me and get it over with.</p><p>Lucy: No! Absolutely not, I'm doing that. We just got you back we're not losing you again</p><p>Nefario: Lucy listen to me, my time is coming up anyway, meanwhile Margo has a whole life ahead of her. I don't want to ruin that. Just do it.</p><p>Lucy turned her holder into a gun, and nervously aimed it.</p><p>Lucy stopped. She couldn't do it.</p><p>She threw the gun up in the air and walked off.</p><p>*BANG*</p><p>Lucy stopped and turned around to see Gru. With the gun in his hand and Nefario shot in his heart. Along with the stone in his hand.</p><p>Nefario: Atta boy.</p><p>He fell to the ground motionless.</p><p>Gru fell down and began to cry. For what felt like a minute.</p><p>Gru: Tonight, we're doing this.</p><p>Lucy stepped closer.</p><p>Lucy: G-Gru?</p><p>Gru: Leave me alone!</p><p>His words echoed all throughout the room as they left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. It's A Wonderful Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The family goes to resurrect Margo and as so, Valerie isn't far behind.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The house was dead silent that night. No one even said a word, death, time, and love we're gonna stay and see Margo come back.</p><p>Gru spent what felt like hours in the bathroom. Everyone knew he was crying so they just used the other one.</p><p>Lucy was looking at herself in the shattered mirror. Wearing her usual blue dress. But she took off her scarf and looked at it. She still remembered the day she got it. At first she thought it was a usual scarf. But then later, she found out that it was a gift from her mother. She realized that she knew that she wasn't gonna make it to her birthday. She slowly began to cry holding it in her hands.</p><p>Dru: Hey Lucy.</p><p>Lucy looked at Dru, he noticed she didn't want to talk</p><p>Dru: Um, we're leaving in a few minutes.</p><p>Lucy wiped the tears from her face.</p><p>Lucy: Ok.</p><p>Dru closed the door.</p><p>Lucy looked at herself in the mirror. She got the stone out of her pocket. Looked at its strange architecture. It looked like it was from an asteroid from so long ago. she put it back in her trenchcoat, put it on and walked out of the room.</p><p>The family parked the park outside the cemetery.</p><p>They all got out into the pouring rain that was happening that night.</p><p>They stopped by Margo's grave looking at the fact that it didn't happen that long ago.</p><p>Lucy took out the paper that time gave her. And the stone entered the air, and began to say the chant which was in an unintelligible language. her eyes began to glow green making the family a bit scared of what was gonna happen.</p><p>Lucy: snoitatcepxe ruo enifed dna efil ot kacb nosrep siht gnirb</p><p>A few seconds of silence went by as nothing happened. Lucy turned back to her family which were anxious as shit to see what was gonna happen. She turned to love, time and death which death was holding onto her stomach.</p><p>Then, a huge green beam of energy blew everyone back a couple of feet. They looked back up to see a green ball of energy float down gently to the ground. It landed and the energy vanished to reveal.</p><p>Margo.</p><p>Margo slowly rubbed her eyes and she was her whole family wide eyed and tear eyed with three other people next to them. One of the faces she knew.</p><p>Margo: Did our house explode or I am bac-</p><p>Before she could finish, she was greeted by several hugs from family at the same time. She was ready to cry because she was finally able to see her family again after all these months.</p><p>Death: Well, it's delightful to see you again Margo.</p><p>Margo: It is.</p><p>Agnes: Wait, you two know each other?</p><p>Margo: Yeah, after I died we became really good friends. She helped me get through the shock of dying.</p><p>Agnes: Oh.</p><p>Margo: Thank you for being nice to me.</p><p>Death: You’re very welcome.</p><p>*BANG*</p><p>Everyone stopped when they heard that. They heard Lucy breath heavily. They turned to her and she's bleeding. She fell down to reveal that Valerie shot her.</p><p>Dru rushed to her aid as Gru and Time were ready to fight her</p><p>Gru: Are you kidding me. How are you not dead?</p><p>Valerie: Simple, I was just knocked out when the creature came out of me.</p><p>Edith: Give it a rest lady, you're outnumbered and you're not even that powerful anymore!</p><p>Valerie: Maybe, but I know what to do and that is to kill you and everyone you've ever loved. Like how you killed your own mentor just to bring the girl back to life.</p><p>Gru turned to Margo, who was shocked.</p><p>Agnes: That’s not true. Nefario also wanted Margo back, even is it meant his own life.</p><p>Dru: YEAH</p><p>Valerie: Keep telling yourself that twat. It doesn't matter what you do, I'll just come back and kill you all.</p><p>Death began to walk to her, face to face now. Death placed her entire hand on Valerie's forehead. Valerie then faded into dust like it was nothing.</p><p>Everyone looked at her, shocked at what she just did.</p><p>Death: What?, she was practically asking for it.</p><p>Love: True.</p><p>Time went for Lucy to heal her wounds. Which he did. Lucy felt so much better after that.</p><p>Lucy: Thanks</p><p>Time: Any time.</p><p>Lucy: Was that supposed to be a pun?</p><p>Time: Sort of?</p><p>They all drove back to their home.</p><p>The next day, Lucy woke up with a smile on her face but she noticed Gru being the usual sleepy head that he was.</p><p>Lucy: Time to wake up sweetie.</p><p>Gru pushed her aside, didn't want to be bothered.</p><p>Lucy slammed a pillow onto his head and got up to change.</p><p>Gru: Alright I'm up, happy?</p><p>Lucy: Yes.</p><p>She got on her usual attire, same with Gru.</p><p>Before they left, Lucy saw the stone in the pocket of her trench coat.</p><p>Gru: Something wrong?</p><p>Lucy: Nothing.</p><p>They walked downstairs, to see everyone down there eating.</p><p>Gru: Dru, did you make them breakfast?</p><p>Dru: Yes, I did. Pancakes. Deja vu am I right?</p><p>Lucy and Gru laughed at that and began to ate.</p><p>After breakfast, Lucy went to go get her trench coat.</p><p>Gru: Lucy, where are you going?</p><p>Lucy came back down with the trenchcoat.</p><p>Lucy: To return the stone, simple.</p><p>Gru: Ok. Good luck.</p><p>Lucy: Oh Gru, can you do this while I'm gone?</p><p>She whispered into Gru's ear, and then left.</p><p>Margo: What did she say?</p><p>Gru sighed.</p><p>Gru: Dru, get comfortable I have a story to tell</p><p>Lucy used Dru's super car or whatever it was to get there fast enough. She parked in front of the gates. And this time she knocked two times.</p><p>By the third time, she was in the sanctum all of a sudden. She looked around the place to see a pretty cool looking window. She looked behind her to see nothing.</p><p>?: Lucy Ruby Wilde.</p><p>Lucy got into a fighting position when she heard her name being called. And she saw a figure floating in the air and it was coming close to her. The figure was revealed to be a man with some grey hair but mostly black. Wearing a blue robe of some sorts with a red cape behind him.</p><p>Lucy: Hey?</p><p>?: Pleasure to meet you. Have a seat.</p><p>She was in a seat without evening moving and a cup of coffee was in her hands.</p><p>?: My name is Doctor Stephen Strange.</p><p>Lucy: Wait a minute your last name is Strange?</p><p>Stephen: Your last name is Wilde.</p><p>Lucy: Fair enough.</p><p>Stephen: Anyway, I supposed that you have something of mine.</p><p>Lucy: Oh yeah, here you go. Your magical rock or whatever.</p><p>Stephen: Before I take it back, I just want to know how this happened.</p><p>Lucy: Oh well, 7 months ago my daughter Margo died. And last month me and my husband were sent on a mission to come here and stop two criminals from stealing your stone which we did. We gave it to our group the AVL but our leader stole it and got some creature in her. We were told that the stone could bring someone back to life. We got the stone back and got Margo back and here we are.</p><p>Stephen: Well, I'm happy that your daughter is back. I will take it back.</p><p>Lucy gave the stone back to Stephen but examined it,he looked like he was in a deep trance.</p><p>Lucy: Hello, Stephen...you okay?</p><p>stephen looked back you at Lucy, startled</p><p>Stephen: You know I've been protecting the stone for a few years now. I supposed a break wouldn't kill anyone.</p><p>He handed the stone back to Lucy. Lucy looked up at strange. Confused.</p><p>Lucy: Why are you giving it to me? And is this even legal in your magical wizard stuff?</p><p>Stephen: Lucy, you seem to be a great person. I trust you with all of my power to give you the stone. Life is a wonderful gift Wilde. If we just spend every day restricting ourselves, we never get the full experience. We should live life to the fullest, because every day can be our last. And I’ve really been lacking a life outside my job.</p><p>Lucy: Can you train me with your magic?</p><p>Stephen: No.</p><p>They were back in the main room. The front door was in front of Lucy.</p><p>Stephen: Lucy I just want you to know, there are more worlds here than you think. Destiny has plans for you, my friend.</p><p>Lucy: Well I'll be ready.</p><p>Stephen: With what's coming, you need to make sure.</p><p>Lucy: Wait one more thing.</p><p>Stephen: What?</p><p>Lucy: I’ve recently got pregnant.</p><p>Stephen: Congrats.</p><p>Lucy: I just want you to check if it's still okay.</p><p>Stephen placed his hands on Lucy's belly. some magical stuff began to flow around his hands.</p><p>Stephen: It's okay.</p><p>Lucy: Yes.</p><p>Stephen: Have a nice day Miss. Wilde.</p><p>She was back in the car.</p><p>Lucy: He needs to teach me that move.</p><p>Lucy went back to her house to hear a lot of happy screaming. She opened the door to see everyone partying.</p><p>Lucy: What’s going on?</p><p>Gru: Lucy, I've been promoted to leader of the AVL!</p><p>Lucy: Oh my god really!</p><p>Gru: Yeah!</p><p>Lucy: Did you tell them?</p><p>The partying died down.</p><p>Agnes: He did.</p><p>Margo: Yeah, we're so sorry Lucy for all the things you've been through.</p><p>Lucy: thanks, I love all of you so much.</p><p>Then, the family went into one giant group hug.</p><p>That night, the three girls were talking non stop.</p><p>Lucy came into the room. She really missed seeing her three beloved girls having so much fun together. But alas, it couldn't last forever.</p><p>Lucy: Time for bed.</p><p>Margo: Really?</p><p>Lucy: Yes, even people who came back for the dead need their sleep. So I love you all and...</p><p>Agnes: Wait, can you read us a story?</p><p>Lucy looked at Agnes confused. Usually it was Gru that read the girls a story. But change is a possible thing.</p><p>Lucy: Ok, what do you want me to read?</p><p>Margo: One big unicorn. I missed that one.</p><p>Lucy: Alright, I think Gru showed me it one time. I mostly remember it.</p><p>She grabbed the book off the shelf and looked at the cover.</p><p>Lucy: Why is there a hole on the front cover?</p><p>Margo: You’re supposed to fit your nose into it.</p><p>Lucy: Makes sense for Gru to do that.</p><p>The girls laughed at that.</p><p>Lucy: Ok let's begin. Ahem. One big unicorn strong and free, thought he was as happy as he can be. Then three little kittens came around and turned his whole life upside down. They made him laugh, they made him cry, he never should have said goodbye. Now he knows that he could never part from those three little kittens. They changed his heart.</p><p>Lucy closed the book, and turned off the lights.</p><p>Lucy: Get some sleep.</p><p>Agnes: Good night Lucy.</p><p>Edith: Good night Lucy.</p><p>Agnes and Edith went to sleep but Margo said.</p><p>Margo: Good night mom.</p><p>Lucy got stabbed by emotions and closed the door. She walked back to her room, wiping a tear from her face.</p><p>She opened the door to see gru ready to sleep.</p><p>Gru: Hey Lucy, you okay?</p><p>Lucy: Yeah, I'm fine.</p><p>Gru: You don't look fine.</p><p>Lucy sighed and sat at the bed.</p><p>Lucy: Do you know the book you made for the girls?</p><p>Gru: Yes, one big unicorn.</p><p>Lucy: My mother liked to tell a similar story.</p><p>Gru sat next to Lucy to hear her out.</p><p>Lucy: It was about two lonely cats in the world, no longer lonely when their souls bonded. It showed their kids when they were happily married in the future. It made them happy.</p><p>Gru: Well I wrote my book because I always wanted to remember that point in my life when the girls changed my heart.</p><p>Lucy: That's not the only thing I'm sad about. I'm also confused on this.</p><p>She pull the stone out of her trench coat that was hanged up.</p><p>Gru sat up wide eyed.</p><p>Gru: How do you still have that?</p><p>Lucy: I don't know, he said that he trusted us to hold onto it for a while before something something, I don't really remember what he said.</p><p>Gru: Do you know anything else he said?</p><p>Lucy: He said that destiny has dire plans for us, what do you think he means by that?</p><p>Gru: Whatever it is...</p><p>He grabs onto her hands.</p><p>Gru: ...we'll handle together, as a family.</p><p>Lucy: You’re right.</p><p>She gave him a quick kiss on the lips.</p><p>Lucy: Let’s get some sleep.</p><p>Gru: Alright.</p><p>They both went asleep together, ready for anything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And behold my second story ever created! This was when I tried to ao a supernatural drama and while there is a few problems with it, I am proud of how I utilized the supernatural stuff with the drama stuff.</p><p>More chapters are on your way.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>